


职场隐情

by fujie210



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujie210/pseuds/fujie210
Summary: M会社的社长松本润作为一个帅气多金的年轻alpha，身边却一直没什么人陪伴。人们都猜想，如果不是他有个不愿给人看见的omega小娇妻，那就是他那个工作面面俱到、滴水不漏的beta秘书——二宫和也，帮他连性生活也安排地妥妥当当。每种意义上来说，大家猜得没错。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

自我满足产物。ooc。

二宫和也在酒会中途就知道自己被盯上了，打在他背上的目光实在是有些过于灼热。

在聊天告一段落时礼貌地说了抱歉，二宫端着酒杯向无人的露台上走去，几步内就听见嗒哒嗒哒的脚步声跟了上来。

「真是个没经验的新手啊。」趴在栏杆上默默地想着，顺便呼吸着室外的新鲜空气，二宫不出意料地听到声音响起——“二宫秘书”——他当然也知道对方的最终目标并不是他。

装作不知道对方意图地转过身来，二宫脸上略有惊讶的表情完全不似做假，他微微挑眉，等对面的女孩继续说下去。

年轻漂亮的女omega看得出来经过了精心的打扮，出众的五官更显精巧，裙子紧身的版型也有效地凸显了身材曲线。很明显omega对自己也有着完全的自信，她不怎么犹豫地就爽快开了口：“我来自荐。”

“哦，自荐什么？想要入职请关注我们人事部的公告，我手上是没有这个权力的。”

女孩又上前逼近半步，声音也跟着压低，“请您不要说笑了，我究竟是什么意思二宫秘书应该清楚……大家都知道您全方位地照料着松本社长的生活，当然也包括某方面的安排了。”

二宫和也还是一副不为所动的样子，保持着微笑并不做什么回应。

女孩咬咬下唇，大概是没想到自己会碰到这样一个软钉子，她并没有做后续的“面试准备”，现下只好有点磕磕绊绊的继续阐述自己的优势——“不算自夸，我认为我的外貌条件还算不错……而且我不是个贪心的人，懂得什么是分寸，对发生的事都会严格保密……只需要您提供给我一个跟松本社长接触的机会，我会证明我能做得很好。”

“如果我是你，”二宫盯着手中的酒杯，晃过两下之后将视线转回女孩脸上，看着她的眼睛慢慢凑近，“我就不会在这种人多眼杂的场合贸然自荐。”

女孩被盯的莫名其妙地红了脸定在当场，“会这样做，果然还是不够有分寸吧。”听到对方嘲讽的话才反应过来，羞恼地退开半步，张嘴想要回击，就看着二宫已经直起身，对她身后喊了一声“社长”。

“nino你原来在这里，”松本社长的声音响起来，“今天的合作也谈得差不多了，送我回去吧。”

高个子的人长腿几步迈过来，抓住二宫和也的手腕就向大厅里带，全程没看过精心打扮的女孩一眼，她只收获了二宫秘书示意告别的一个点头。

不再在意已经在咬牙跺脚的女孩子，二宫和也跟在松本润身后出了酒会，一同乘电梯下到停车场。

跟刚刚说的不同，松本润径直走到驾驶座的位置开了车门，二宫也自然地坐进了副驾驶，倒是在坐稳后开了口：“劳驾社长大人开车载我一个秘书，被人看到该说我不尽职了。”

“nino你在开玩笑了，公司里有谁不知道二宫秘书尽管是个beta，却是个面面俱到的全能型。只不过今天我正好没喝酒，不然还得叫代驾。”

松本润说完俯身过来，帮二宫和也扯过安全带，一边低着头摆弄着帮他扣上一边接着发问，“刚刚是怎么回事，nino的魅力怎么这么大，来个酒会都会被女孩子缠上。”

二宫和也毫不客气地翻了个白眼，呛声抱怨回去：“哪里哪里，是松本社长您的魅力大，想跟您有关系的人才会轮番来堵我，”察觉自己的言行有些越界，他声音减小转为嘟囔，“也不知道他们是怎么想的，还真以为我一个秘书有能耐能帮你安排到床上了。”

松本润却“噗嗤”一声笑出来，在收到第二个白眼之前急忙开口：“嘛嘛，虽然和他们想的不是一回事，不过从另一种意义上理解倒也没错。”

把车倒出车位向外开出去，松本润现在显然心情不错。

“今天去我那里吧。”

“明天上午还有个并购案的会议，10点之前要熟悉好材料。”

“可是我们已经两周没有一起过夜了。”虽然视线还平视着前方的道路，可语气和微微撅起的嘴已经清晰泄漏了委屈的意味。

二宫和也不禁扶额，不明白这个已经三十代的立派alpha为什么能够如此轻易地向他撒娇，明明平常在别人面前都是一副成熟冷峻的严肃样子，明明自己也只不过是大了两个月的年上而已。

“……那今晚只能做一次。”

当然，他倒也确实对这种撒娇没办法拒绝。

看着松本润一瞬间整张脸笑着舒展开来，二宫和也怀疑这个人是不是已经吃准了他的弱点，直接给他设好了无法摆脱的圈套。

去松本润公寓的路不算太远，但最近两周连轴转，刚刚又喝了几杯的二宫和也还是在路上打了瞌睡。醒来的时候发现车已经在停车场停好了，松本正坐在副驾驶上歪头看着他。

迷迷糊糊地觉得自己添了麻烦，他一边说着抱歉一边解开安全带，打算开车门的时候突然又被松本润扯回座椅上，男人双臂环住他，把头埋到他的肩膀上说：“nino让我抱一会吧。”

“等等松本润我们现在还在车上。”

“我不是那个意思啦nino，今天酒会上味道太杂太重了，待了一晚上我有点头晕。”

二宫听他这样说就放松下来，任由他靠着。一会又感觉对方的鼻尖在他脖颈上蹭蹭，温热的呼吸不加克制地扑上来。

“果然还是nino的味道最好闻。”

“润君又在说什么胡话，beta的信息素明明就没有味道。”

“不是信息素，就是nino的味道。”

明明不是什么色情的话，却让二宫和也莫名其妙地红起了耳朵。他反手拍拍松本润的脑袋，“继续待在车里的话，今晚就连一次的时间都没有了哦。”

这时反倒是松本润犹豫起来了，他抬起头有点担心地说：“要不今天先算了……nino刚刚都困得睡着了……”

“这么说润君是打算再等两周？”

“好了nino我们下车吧时间不早了。”

结果还是做了不止一次。

打定主意为了明天的会议一定要克制的二宫和也，毕竟也是两周没有释放过了，还是在床上被快感冲昏了头脑，没能拒绝松本的再次求欢。

最终跪趴着被叼着后颈进入，连生殖腔都被打开，两个人最终把床上搞得一塌糊涂才在精疲力尽中相拥入睡。

第二天醒来时二宫一边扶着腰在心里暗暗吐槽为什么alpha的体力会这么好，一边为了还要叫赖床鬼社长起床头疼，轻轻喊了松本润两声，对方果然哼唧着转了个身继续埋进枕头里。干脆给两个人的手机各设了三四个闹钟又把音量开到最大，留下松本润一个人在卧室里自己跑去洗漱了。

在厨房做早饭时终于看见松本润从卧室里出来了，就是脸拉得又长又臭，明显是被惹到的样子，大步走过来的时候，饶是见惯了各种场面的二宫秘书也不免后退半步。

谁料松本润只是手臂一揽把他怼进怀里，偏头贴着他的脸，半天才用没睡醒的含糊奶音嘟囔出一句“好吵”，一动不动的姿势让二宫和也怀疑他是不是把自己当成大型抱枕又站着睡着了。二宫和也这时不禁为自己的闹钟酷刑生出一丝愧疚之心，也伸出手环抱住瞌睡虫，又温柔地抚过他的脊背。

两个人维持着拥抱的姿势，时间久到让二宫有点担心锅里的东西会不会煮糊掉，松本润终于重新站直，眼神看起来不再迷蒙，视线却开始乱晃，匆匆说了一句“我醒了，我去洗漱了”就逃一般的跑走了。

二宫和也转身照顾锅里，从弯掉的眼角中流露出来一点忍俊不禁的笑意。

「什么嘛，现在才想起来害羞。」


	2. Chapter 2

自我满足产物。ooc。

托了闹钟的福，两个人不仅没有耽误上班，甚至松本润比平常还算早到了一会儿。

二宫一到公司就着手会议安排忙碌起来，有条不紊地安排着会议进程。

松本润在看材料的间隙抬头透过玻璃隔板看向他，觉得现在的二宫秘书与昨晚在床上做到最后累得哑着嗓子喊“不行了……润君我受不了了”的nino判若两人。

但同样充满了吸引力。

借着二宫进来送文件的空档，松本润凑过去小声问他：“nino会不会太累，要不去休息室歇一会？工作这边我来安排就好。”一边释放着自己的信息素试图增加自己的说服力。

被更浓重的松木味道包围的二宫秘书连话都没回复，一个满是不赞同意味的眼神直接飘过来，明明白白写着「松本润你在说什么现在可是上班时间」。

尽管交代完工作后二宫安抚似的拍了拍松本润的手，当然还说了句“要开会了，收收你的味道”，但社长大人还是觉得今天也被尽职工作的二宫秘书冷落了。

不过之后两人都没精力再考虑这些事，会议过程中对方又突然变卦，就之前差不多谈好的合约又要提出新的条件，松本这边当然不会轻易同意。于是会议时长整整延长了一倍，双方唇枪舌战、你来我往了好一阵之后才终于商量出了让两方都能勉强满意的新方案。

不过这也意味着之前的准备工作被大半推翻，免不了要加班重新改方案。

晚饭时二宫和也打算随便去找点吃的，结果临出门前被自家社长叫住，“别出去了我叫了外卖，nino过来一起吃吧。”

在社长专属的办公室内坐定，二宫秘书才显出松懈的状态，先在椅子上瘫了好一会儿才坐直准备进食。

他掰开筷子戳戳餐盒里鲜美多汁的汉堡排，看起来心情大好，握住筷子一脸满足地说“我要开动了”的表情引得松本润跟着笑起来。

“谁能想到严谨细致的二宫秘书最喜欢的食物是汉堡排呢。”

“…我当然不如润君讲究了，毕竟我们的松本社长可是吃可乐饼都要配专属酱汁的人。”一边吃着一边还不忘模仿“‘sauce！これわsteak sauce！’，不愧是社长大人哦。”

“都多久之前的事了nino你怎么又提起来！汉堡排还堵不住你的嘴。”调戏不成反被揭底的松本润红着脸S人。

彼时他刚刚进会社不久，作为少爷空降社长职位自然是有人不服。开会做工作安排的时候总有大股东带头唱反调，底下的几个老油条部长也跟着阳奉阴违，安排好的计划推行不下去，公司效率也受影响，看起来反倒像是他这个新社长的决策失误。

就连父亲把实权交给他时，跟他提到过的能力出众的秘书二宫和也，在他上任后也只是老老实实地做着本职工作，甚至没向他表示过跟他站在同一边的意思。

那段时间里，饶是以克己著称的松本润，也不由地偶尔控制不住自己的脾气，才会被二宫看到——他因为被助理几次搞错酱汁，而在休息室大声吼出“sauce！これわsteak sauce！”的恼火样子。

二宫和也已经吃完了汉堡排便当，难得地显出一副不想返回工作的样子，他揉揉自己的肉肉的小肚子有气无力地说：“……今天可真是累到不行。”

“谁能想到会出这么大的幺蛾子，那边管理层大换血之后估计出了不少岔子。嘛，虽然是个烂摊子，接手起来说不定反而更好管理。”

“不光是这个啦，”二宫又伸手捏了捏自己的腰，“要我说，昨天润君最后成的那个结可真是让我够呛。”

没注意到松本又开始发红的脸，在休息时间界限感大大降低的二宫继续抱怨着：“beta的生殖腔本来就窄一些，润君倒是体谅一下我啊。今天又忙了一整天，连坐都坐不了一会儿……”

“不过幸亏昨天做了，不然怕是真的又要再等两周……反正昨晚的时间用来准备今天的会议也是浪费…”

“nino要不还是先休息一会儿吧，反正休息室里有床，材料先放在那里，我看看有什么能先帮你整理的。”

“……哪有社长帮秘书工作的道理，行了我先去加班了。”

尽管表情看起来对这个提议有一点心动，二宫和也还是打算起身回去工作。

结果被松本按住——“如果我没记错的话，nino明天还有去仙台那边工厂的行程？”

对方点点头以示肯定。

“那今晚更要好好休息了，不然明天没有精神的话万一让工作出了岔子就不好了。”

一边说一边把二宫拉到床边，把他搁在床上摆好，哄着他休息一会，“所以为了工作，我作为社长命令二宫秘书在这里多睡一会儿。”

二宫和也看起来还想反驳什么“我才不会出什么岔子”之类的话。

但松本润的床实在是有点舒服地过分了，枕头上还充满了他的信息素的气味，在浓重的松木香调下还透出一点点暖暖甜甜的肉桂味道，闻起来格外让人安心。于是他终于抵抗不了疲乏困倦，陷在这种温暖安适的氛围里，本来就是在强撑的眼睫，扇动了没有几下就阖住了。

松本润看着身体倒是很诚实的秘书，只觉得他过分可爱，于是俯下身在他额头上印下一个吻，轻手轻脚的收拾了桌子上的外卖盒，最后贴心地关了灯走出房门。

二宫和也醒来的时候在黑暗中反应了好一会儿，在意识回归后才记起自己是谁现在待在哪儿，充分的睡眠简直让他觉得身体和精神都更加轻快起来。

抓起手机看了看时间，发现天果然已经很晚了，想到松本润可能还在工作，他赶紧下床走出房间，发现差不多整层楼都黑了，只有社长办公室还是亮的，桌子上的显示器还泛着光，社长本人却已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

二宫凑过来，发现新方案已经改得差不多了，于是小心翼翼地点了保存将文档按松本润的习惯放进分类文件夹里，又把掉到桌下的材料捡起来跟其他文件一起整理好放在一边，这才拍拍社长的肩膀喊他起来。

工作模式的松本润好叫很多，他被拍后猛地坐起身来恢复了面对电脑的姿势，先是看着桌面发了一秒呆，又挪着鼠标点开文件夹，果然发现自己一晚上的劳动成果正老老实实地躺在里面，双肩一松输出一口气。

点开文件略略浏览了一遍，他转头向着身边的人带点邀功意味地说：“nino我做完了哦。”

“嗯，我看到了。”尽管觉得把自己的社长比喻成一只大型犬怎么想也不合适，二宫还是在脑内这样放纵着自己，“做得很好哦，谢谢润君帮了我这么大的忙，真是辛苦了。”顺手又揉了揉对方的睡乱的头毛。

二个人都对这段对话中仿佛是在哄小孩的幼稚语气无所察觉。

送松本润回家时二宫和也又差点被留宿，一路上对面接连搬出了“现在已经很晚了，nino一个人回去我会担心”，“我家离车站更近明天也方便你出差”，“我家有nino的衣服，不用担心明天没衣服换”等众多理由，但二宫为了提高“松本撒娇免疫力”一直没有松口。

直到被送到家门口松本润还是没有死心。

“……我发誓，nino今天过来我真的什么都不会做的。”

“…哦，那你算算之前忍住过几次？”二宫又是一个白眼通过后视镜弹向后座。

“但我知道nino最近很累，我真的………”

“好啦！润君今天加班辛苦了，快回去休息吧别瞎想了。”无情的二宫秘书截住话头，把一脸委屈不满的社长大人赶下车去。

回家的路上却忍不住抿着嘴笑出来，思绪也开始乱飘——「是笨蛋吧，不做也留宿的话岂不就像是认真地在交往了。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 松本社长和二宫秘书的关系稳定地保持着，他们一起每天工作，偶尔出差，时不时在对方家里留宿——没错，然后他们做爱。  
> 虽然两个人一个是alpha而另一个是beta。  
> 二宫从来没在乎过这个，炮友关系本来就是只要爽就可以了。
> 
> 生活普通的继续着，唯一的小不同来自秘书处新入职的员工——在二宫看来有点眼熟。

自我满足产物。ooc。

下一次做没有等到两周之后——手头的项目稳定推进着，最近难得有些清闲。二宫秘书甚至休了个正常的周末，抱着他的小冰蓝在家里宅了两天，拒绝了所有人包括松本润的探访，美其名曰为“自我修复”。

之后的生活没有什么变数，松本社长和二宫秘书依旧每天为了公司的事务忙碌，并在下班后抽空去对方家留宿。

这样的日子过了半个多月，当二宫和也觉得自己差不多已经开始习惯目前的规律的时候，就发现生活果然时时会给人带来新惊喜，或者惊吓——秘书处新入职的员工，看起来真是眼熟啊。

前一阵招聘新人的时候，二宫没有多插手，想着人事部部长还算信得过，干脆就全权交给对方去办——虽然被说是面面俱到，但其实他也没有那么多精力大小事都去管。

所以现在看到之前在酒会上见过的omega女孩在办公室里跟同事们热情地打着招呼，二宫秘书也稍感意外。

「不过也没什么关系。」他歪了歪头，没有什么反应就转身拐回独立办公室，继续去忙自己的事了。

结果还是在茶水间狭路相逢了。

二宫进门的时候女孩正在里面接咖啡，见他进来面色僵了一下，似乎在犹豫怎么开口问好，连身上甜甜的信息素味道一瞬间都有些滞涩。他就干脆先开口打了招呼：“早上好啊，又见面了——”

瞥了一眼对方胸前的名牌，“——佐藤小姐。”

一双狐狸眼弯了弯，“没想到会在这里看到你，佐藤小姐还真是心志坚定啊。”

omega女孩抿了抿嘴，她毕竟还是个年轻人，自己的情绪一时没有忍住，抬头带着不服气的意味回应：“不管怎么说，二宫秘书，我这次可算是够有分寸了吧。”

站在她身边也接着咖啡的二宫转头看了她一眼，戏谑的眼神有些让她感到压力，但话才讲到一半，佐藤只好硬着头皮往下说：“……就算二宫秘书不能帮到我，我凭自己的努力也可以做到！”

“佐藤小姐觉得身边的同事都怎么样呢？”

被问到了毫无关联的问题，佐藤一时有点不知该如何反应，只好顺着接下去：“呃……大家都很好相处…工作也很认真…还有…嗯……”

“性别上呢？”

“…主要是omega？”

“没错哦，其实不光是秘书处，我们整个公司的omega比例也远高于同类公司。”

“至于原因嘛，一方面当然是因为我们公司是omega友好型企业，员工待遇是性别平等的；至于另一方面……”说着，二宫又露出刚刚的戏谑神情，这次甚至带了一点微妙的笑意，“你以为你是第一个想出这种注意的人吗？”

“这么说，秘书处的omega们…都是…”

表情复杂的年轻omega一时思路走偏，想法眼看着就要往“优质alpha社长在公司大开后宫”的桃色都市传说方向一去不复返。

尽管觉得十分有趣，二宫秘书还是好心地在她发表危险言论前打断了她：“咳，我的意思是说，在社长手下工作之后，你就没有闲心再去想些杂七杂八的事情了……”

佐藤还没来得及再说什么，位于话题中心的松本社长本人走进了茶水间。

见到两人先喊出了omega的名字——“佐藤秘书”。

女孩显然因为被记住名字而眼睛都亮起来，飞快地应了声。

“刚刚你发到我邮箱里的报告问题太多，太明显的错误我标出来给你发回去了，改好之后请教一下其他员工再发给我，我希望在下午两点之前能看到的是没有纰漏的版本。”交代完任务之后有话锋一转，“作为新入职的员工，又还在实习期，还是要有点干劲才行啊。”

突然直面悲惨社畜生活的年轻女孩，现在是一脸吞进苍蝇还被噎住的样子，余光扫到二宫秘书，看到他一副“我都跟你说过了”的真诚表情。

唯唯诺诺地完说“好的社长我明白了，我现在就回去工作。”omega女孩垂着头小跑出茶水间。

刚刚还绷着脸的松本社长转头就笑了出来，走到二宫和也旁边倚在操作台上——“刚刚的话我都听到了哦，nino。”

“不过曲解自己做主力推行的性别平等制度带来的成果，这样也没有关系吗？”

“还请社长大人不要妄自菲薄，奔着您来的人本来就不少好吗。”

“那也还没有人能勾引我成功来着。”说着一转身用两手撑住操作台，把二宫和也捆在手臂之间，“倒是二宫秘书，自己还不是没有以身作则。”

“我吗？我可不一样，当初可是松本社长勾引我的来着。”不在意地略一挑眉，二宫低头啜了一口手里自己不知道为什么加了糖的咖啡，整张脸一下子皱起来“好甜！”

顺手扯过松本润的领带，抬头就吻上去，还不容拒绝地伸了舌头，在对方口腔里搅了好一会儿才松开，末了咂了咂嘴，像是觉得甜味少了很多，显出一点满意的样子来。

拽过对方的手把咖啡塞过去，二宫给他理了理领带，只留下一句“给你喝了，不要浪费啊”就轻快地走出了茶水间。

留下松本润一个人手里端着咖啡愣在当场，只有口中咖啡的香气提醒着他刚才发生了什么。

他又低头在二宫喝过的位置喝了一口，想着对方说的确实没错。

跟二宫和也的关系出现转折的时机是某次在一家餐厅的偶遇。

那时他还没坐稳位置，少不了应酬要多一点，当晚一起吃饭的是家里有交情的长辈，他作为晚辈又是寻求支持的一方，免不了被灌了许多酒。席间实在有点不胜酒力，他借口尿遁出来清醒一下，却在走廊里听到附近包间中传来熟悉的声音，借着门缝看进去，居然是公司里那几个跟他不对付的老狐狸，另外两三个看起来又些面生的似乎是别家公司的负责人，一堆人热热闹闹听不清在说些什么。

又听见乱哄哄的房间里又有声音响起来，“诸位我得去方便一下了，回来再给大家表演助兴，先失礼了。”竟然是他的秘书二宫和也。

眼看着二宫马上就要走出来了，松本润一时有些慌乱，只好匆忙中找了个拐角藏起来。

拉开门的二宫随手把扑克牌收进怀里，左右看了一眼就向着松本躲藏的方向走过来，在拐角看到他的时候一点惊讶的表情也没有，只是伸手扯住他拽着就走，七拐八拐到了一个隐蔽的角落才开口——“社长大人的偷听技术可真是太差劲了，差点就要被大家发现了哦。”

松本润又惊又怒，喝多了酒的大脑反应又慢，一时间竟不知道从哪个问题开始发问，反手攥住二宫的手腕半晌只问出一句“你究竟是哪一边的？”这个模糊的问题，倒是身上的松木气息愈发凛冽。

而对此二宫显得颇有余裕，“关于我是哪一边的，润君只管放心。”不在意的拍拍松本的手示意他松开，“松本大叔的嘱托我是不会辜负的。”说完还附送了一个wink。

松本润晕乎乎的大脑慢了半拍才反应过来他口中的“松本大叔”是指自己不苟言笑的父亲，不知是震惊于这个没大没小的称呼，还是一时被小狐狸的眨眼巫术迷惑了心智，再回过神来的时候，二宫和也已经溜走了，只留下刚才几句模棱两可的对白困扰着松本润。

他心不在焉地回了自己的房间，只觉得比出门前更不清醒，最后在饭局草草结束回到家后也没想明白二宫究竟是几个意思，只好带着困惑入睡。

第二天清醒之后越想越不对劲，松本润决定还是找人过来问个清楚。二宫和没等他行动就先送上了门，把手里一沓资料往他面前一放，直接开口给他安排了任务——“这份材料就拜托社长大人先熟悉一下了”。

低头一看，是某个已经确定合作对象的项目的投标书，提交材料的却并不是目前的合作方公司。结合昨晚看到的包间中参与者的身份，松本润一下子就想通了其中的门道，抬起头跟二宫秘书交换了一个会意的眼神，多日来烦躁的心绪突然就平复了下来。

果然，在一周后的会议上，股东派的两位部长负责的一个重要合作项目出现了不小的问题，承包公司突然宣布破产导致项目搁置，计划目标难以达成不说，恐怕还会给公司造成巨大损失。松本润先是面色沉重地问责了原负责人，又在大家一筹莫展的时候提到“……大家先别太着急……我这里也还算是有一个备选方案，现在去联系一下说不定还来得及。”

说完找了两个信得过的高层重新担当负责人，“二宫秘书之后把具体情况安排一下，就这样，先散会吧。”

几个老油条这时候也已经明白是自己被整了，但自知理亏又没办法开口，只能咽下苦果，从此也稍稍安分起来。

那边松本眼神看向二宫企图达成一个会心一笑成就，而二宫看向他时却只是嘴角稍弯，眼中流露出一点安抚神情，似乎在示意他不要太得意忘形，这让他稍稍有些为了自己的幼稚举动感到有点不好意思起来。

会议后二宫便不再对他隐藏自己的狡黠本性，笑吟吟地问他：“怎么样，社长大人现在不再怀疑我了吧。”

“既然是为了我好，二宫秘书一直瞒着我干什么。”松本润得了便宜还卖乖，有点委屈地抱怨起来。

二宫摇了摇头，“毕竟润君一看就是个不会撒谎的人，要的就是你真的不痛快，那帮老狐狸才能相信我跟你确实不在同一边。”

这已经是他第二次自作主张地把称呼升格为“润君”了，但松本润不禁不觉得被冒犯到，还生出一种“这个人把我当自己人”的安心感来。直至后来回想起来还是觉得不可思议，只能归因为“这大概就是二宫和也独有的魔力”。

为了表达谢意，松本决定请自己人二宫秘书吃饭，说了几家餐厅却看着对方面露难色。

“那个……其实…我是高级食材苦手来着，社长如果不介意的话，不如就请我吃拉面吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

自我满足产物。ooc。

自从单独出去吃过饭后，两个人之间的距离拉近了不少，工作上的配合也愈发得心应手。  
他们两个都是有主见的人，但在外现上一刚一柔，倒是方便一个黑脸一个白脸在外人面前默契配合。  
松本润作为A型血处女座，本来就追求完美在意细节，有二宫做辅助在事业上屡有进展之后就更加不用掩盖性格上龟毛的特质，久而久之就被传闻M会社的新社长虽然有头脑，但为人严肃脾气又差，幸亏社长秘书二宫不仅能力出众，还能忍得了他吹毛求疵的糟糕性格，所以取得了他的信任成了他的得力助手。  
饭局上不论偶尔提到这两个人中的哪一个，都不免要说一句：“那个二宫，尽管是个beta，可实在是有些了不得呢。”  
即使当着本人的面也把会这句话说出来——“二宫秘书真是厉害得不像个beta”，仿佛是至高的夸赞似的，二宫也跟着大家一起笑笑不多作回应。  
倒是当晚应酬结束后回程的车上，外人眼中的大魔王松本润又提到这件事，他说：“我到觉得nino厉害跟是不是beta没什么关系，那一帮alpha平常自大惯了，说话让你不舒服的话也不必往心里去。”  
“哦。”二宫转头看他，像是没想到他作为一个alpha会说出这种话。  
“那个……虽然我爸妈是AO结合，我姐姐是个beta来着，从小也很要强，家里的气氛也让我一直没觉得作为alpha有什么优越感。”  
“不过之前有的话可能也是没意识到吧……后来她中学的时候跟一个漂亮omega学姐交往，我发现之后跟她开玩笑说‘小心女朋友被alpha抢走哦’——结果就被狠狠地揍了一顿……其实也不算啦，就是被揪住耳朵教训了哈哈哈。”  
“她当时拧住我的耳朵跟我讲‘臭小子你在我面前说蠢话之前，最好给我想想清楚’，我当时还挺委屈来着。不过事后想一想觉得确实是自己有问题来着，就会在平常多留心一点了，结果发现这个世界确实对beta跟omega都不够公平……”  
“所以nino不是厉害到不像beta，而是作为beta本来就可以这么厉害。”  
察觉自己好像说了太多，松本润连忙收住话头：“抱歉啊，自顾自地说了这么多废话，nino不要有负担啊……”  
“谢谢。”二宫和也开了口，尽管视线没有转向松本，但很明显是在对他说话，“谢谢哦润君……尽管一直都知道你是个心思细腻的好人，但这次算是直面了润君温柔的一面呢。”  
“本来想说我已经不在意了的，这些年来听到的让人不舒服的话已经够多了，想说我已经习惯了来着。但果然还是不一样——因为润君这样说了，所以今晚到入睡前我都会有好心情了。”  
“所以，谢谢润君啊。”

谈话到这里就戛然而止了，但两个人显然都并不觉得之后的沉默尴尬难捱。  
松本社长侧头看向开着车的二宫秘书，路上往来的明明灭灭的各色车灯光线在他漂亮的轮廓上淌过，在昏暗的夜色中给他镶了一圈亮亮的毛边，让松本润模模糊糊地冒出“侧颜也好优越啊”的感慨想法来，松木香气也幽幽地在车里漫开。  
之后两个人的关系就更加微妙起来。

直到某次他们在一个项目结束后一起去喝酒。  
本来这个经历算不上愉快——中途运气不好的碰上了二宫之前公司的同事，领头的alpha看起来跟二宫很不对付，言语间都是冒犯之意，却因为认出松本润而不敢真的造次，只是带着身边的一堆人阴阳怪气地开二宫的玩笑，二宫和也只当听不明白不怎么搭理他们。  
眼看没能收获想象中的效果，不讨人喜欢的alpha气结，又话锋一转说到：“听说美代子小姐最近准备要结婚了呢，不知道二宫你有没有收到请柬呀……哎呀哎呀怪我多嘴，当初你们可是公司里的一对璧人，眼看着就要修成正果了，最后没有走到一起真是让人可惜呀。二宫你不介意吧，又提到你的伤心事真是对不起呀。”  
话是这样说，表情却半点不带有抱歉的意思，明显就是故意说起企图让二宫和也自己发作。  
然而二宫连视线都不往他那边移半分，照样是一副不在意的样子：“您可真是说笑了，我怎么会在意呢，都是这么久之前的事情了，我自己都快记不清了。有机会的话到可以帮我向她道一声恭喜。”  
松本润这时也开口帮腔：“您跟同事来这里不会就是专门来找我们nino叙旧的吧，在这里说了这么久，还是……今天的酒想让我们请客的话，直说也没问题嘛。”浓眉一挑，信息素一放，话里的“没问题”显然实际上是“有问题”。  
这群职员哪里敢让松本请客，碰了钉子也不敢多说什么，一众人只好灰溜溜地告辞。

装凶没一会的松本这时候已经把气场和味道都敛起来了，有点担忧地看向自己的秘书。他之前只知道二宫离过一次职才来到他们公司，具体的情况并没有听对方说起过，但现下看来明显不是什么愉快的经历，何况中间好像还掺杂了情感纠葛，生怕他的不在意都是强装出来的。  
二宫秘书一抬头就看到自家社长眉头紧锁忧心忡忡的表情，自己先没忍住笑出来：“这种脸是怎么回事啦社长。”  
松本润欲言又止。  
“嘛嘛我真的没事来着。”还是二宫先出言安抚，他低头啜了一口酒，开始跟松本回忆往事。  
其实也不是什么复杂的故事——当时二宫作为应届生进入了那家不错的公司，有着年轻人满满的干劲，企图在岗位上大展拳脚，大学时就在交往的beta女友跟他在同一家公司入职，两个人也关系稳定，未来的生活似乎充满了希望。  
但他凭在同期中一直保持着业绩第一事情似乎引发了某些人的不满，其中以那个同年的alpha尤甚。于是他就时不时的被使些绊子，文件总不在放好的位置或者通知故意迟发给他，不会造成太大的纰漏但是相当恶心。  
他不愿向上司说这些事情，却也忍不住在工作受影响被主动约谈时为自己辩驳几句，对面的反应是息事宁人，开头是“不要把人想得这么坏，说不定是你自己疏忽了没注意到”，中间说“社交也是重要能力之一，就算你说的是真的，怎么他们不针对别人只针对你呢”，最后以“年轻人还是要学着稳重一点，作为beta也别总这么逞强好胜，你还需要锻炼啊”收尾。  
二宫试着隐忍了一段时间，但总归还是觉得难以忍受，最终在年末唯一的升职名额给到那个alpha之后，再次敲开上司的门，在对方打算开口教导前先递交了辞呈。  
希望安稳的女友本来就一直在劝他对这些事忍忍就好，在知道他辞职之后干脆一脸失望地说了分手。

“大概就是这样了。”二宫说完又喝了一口酒，“虽然是有点糟糕的经历，不过没有发生这些，我现在就不会在润君身边工作啦，这样看来是一件好事也说不定哦。”  
“而且刚才那个家伙的信息素味道可真是难闻透了，还总是时不时地放出来炫耀，跟他在一起工作简直是折磨。比起来润君的味道好的可不是一点半点。”  
松本润眼神飘忽起来，一时间竟然不知道是该继续安慰对方，还是先谢谢二宫对自己有些过高到有些超出对上司角色的评价。

异常就在这时出现了，嗅觉敏锐的alpha先闻到了一阵不寻常的气味——附近有omega发情了，松本润环顾四周，发现几米之外卡座里的一个年轻男孩脸红地颇不自然，看起来呼吸也有点急促，大概是抑制剂失效或什么原因诱发了发情期，赶快起身走到吧台示意beta酒保去把男孩带到休息室提供帮助。  
二宫开始和没意识到发生了什么事，直到看到几个工作人员跑过来扶住男孩子，又听到周围声音嘈杂起来，这才后知后觉地明白过来，也隐隐约约地闻到了omega发情期信息素的味道。  
松本润红着脸回到他身边，握住他手臂的力道大得有点让他发痛。  
“nino快把我带回车上。”


	5. Chapter 5

自我满足产物。ooc。

因为闻到omega信息素的第一时间既没有凑过去也不是远远躲开，而是忍住影响先去找了人来处理，松本的一番行动耽误了不少的时间。

二宫知道他这时候一定算不上好受，二话没说拉着他就向外走。在室内呆久了的alpha这时已经有点头晕，走着走着就半个人糊在二宫身上，信息素也过量地溢出来，让嗅觉不够敏锐的beta这时也觉得自己整个人都笼罩在松木味里，一边搀住比自己高出不少的男人一边想着「幸好没继续在酒吧里呆下去，现在里面不知道会混成什么味道」。

「不过润君的味道确实是好闻的。」

费了一阵功夫终于回到车边，平常就不怎么锻炼的二宫秘书这时候也有点累到了。他把没办法好好站直的松本润塞进后座，确定好长手长脚的社长大人已经全须全尾地待在车里了，刚刚起身想关上车门，突然腰间横过一只手臂扯住他，二宫和也在大力下没能保持住平衡向着车里倒进去，结果变成了被松本润从背后拥住的姿势。

“nino别走，让我抱一会。”闷闷的声音从后面传过来，动作强势说话用的却是求助的语气，粗重的呼吸显示着alpha现在的状态还没有恢复正常。

二宫和也在他怀里挣动了两下，松本润先是条件反射地把手臂收地更紧，又好像在理智作用下想要收敛，不情不愿地一点点松开。二宫在获得更多活动空间之后却只是把腿收进车里，稍微坐直一点，还顺手伸了胳膊把车门拽，并没有挣开松本的环抱。

他甚至轻轻拍了拍腰上的胳膊，虽然没说什么也似乎在传递着安抚alpha的信号。

松本润即刻接收到了被允许的信息，把人再往怀里揽得更近了一点，腿也伸过去把对方的缠住，脸埋进二宫的后颈里，两个人就格外紧密地贴合在一起。

其实这种姿势对二宫来说并不舒服——后座本来就狭窄，容纳两个成年男人并不容易；松本的怀抱太紧，让他从腰背到肩颈都有点僵硬；背后的呼吸声又热又重，二宫甚至能察觉到后颈寒毛立起的微小变化……但他就这样一言不发地被抱着。

因为并不讨厌。

他自认为不是一个轻易能跟人亲近的人，但经过这些日子的相处，松本润实在是很对他的胃口，长相帅气、性格体贴、工作负责，让他觉得两个人由工作关系转为私交也不是不可以，所以现在被明显地依赖也并不让他觉得有负担。

「不过现下的情况好像更加不妙。」二宫发觉——温暖的热源紧贴在背后，信息素里的肉桂香甜熏得他鼻子痒痒的，松本放在他腰上的手出了汗，湿气穿过薄薄的衬衣透进来粘在皮肤上，二宫发现自己的呼吸频率好像被松本传染变得节奏混乱起来。

平日里不去多想的旖旎心绪，在此时难以忽视地窜进二宫的脑子里，让他原本的坦荡表情突然有点不自然起来，他安慰着自己“只是太久没有纾解过欲望了，现在会想七想八也是正常反应”。

在与前女友分手过后，二宫就没跟什么人正式交往过了，不过凭着一副好皮相也有过几段露水情缘，只是后来做了社长秘书之后忙了不少，也逐渐就跟那些人都断了联系。算到现在，确实也空窗了好一段时间。

等他从乱七八糟的回忆中回过神来，松本润的呼吸声似乎已经平缓下来了，抱人的力道也轻了一些。二宫和也琢磨着自己的任务已经完成了，手向后伸去想撑着对方的大腿把自己挪开，结果手一滑没撑稳不说，还蹭到了社长大人依然精神奕奕的重点部位。

“……抱歉，”二宫有些尴尬又觉得好笑，“社长大人还真是精力旺盛啊，还是omega信息素影响就是这么强。”

松本润却在这时抬起头来凑到他耳边，声音喑哑：“那如果我说，这么久还没恢复是因为nino呢。”

“那可真是有点巧。”

“我昨天刚好把家里收拾干净。”

亲吻一触即发，二宫几乎是立刻就被捏住下巴转过头来，松本一侧身让他从自己腿上挪下来，然后整个人覆上去把二宫摁在座椅上唇舌纠缠，如果换做是一个omega这时可能已经浑身瘫软化成一滩水了，但二宫作为一个beta显然不甘心这样被动的角色，反而伸手抱住松本润的头不甘示弱的将舌头抵回来，更激起了alpha的斗志。

就这样你来我往地在车后座缠吻了十几分钟，直到领带被扯开，两个人都衣领散乱气喘吁吁地把头抵在一起平复过于火热的冲动。松本润的手还黏在二宫的腰上——这次没有隔着衬衫，手指在柔软的小腹上揉捏着，眼看着就要滑进更隐秘的地带，被身体的主人笑着一把拍开“润君不要这么着急啊。”

“虽然在车上做没什么不好意思的，不过我的腰怕是会受不了哦。”

“咳咳…我今晚还没喝酒……那就我来开车，nino给我指路就好。”

松本润说完先凑过来又在beta唇上啄了一下，才下车急匆匆下车换到驾驶座上。

二宫就继续窝在后座上，双手缩进袖子里捂住半张脸，露出来的眼睛弯弯像是在笑的样子。虽然之前并没有跟alpha做过，但松本润实在是一个让人没办法拒绝的对象，不说本身就是一个难得一见的大帅哥，人又温柔，味道也好闻，二宫和也并不介意由如此优质的对象为自己开启全新的体验——不管怎么想都是自己赚到了吧。

来到二宫家后一切都发生地顺理成章，两个人一进门就直奔主题，没作停留就来到卧室里双双倒在床上，beta的体质让二宫和也的甬道并不像omega一样容易湿润，即使松本已经耐心做了扩张，初次承受的二宫还是在被alpha的性器插入时产生了酸胀的感觉，让他承受不住地抓住身下的床单，指节也泛出白色。

松本润显然也不好受，一方面紧窄的甬道给进入带来了阻力，一方面高热的软肉缠住茎头与柱身带来了强烈的快感，让今晚已经欲求不满的alpha简直想要不管不顾地强势冲撞进去。但他还是先缓了缓等待二宫适应插入的感觉。

这会儿二宫已经差不多缓过来了，看着松本润小心的样子觉得贴心又有趣，一时间生出想要逗他的心思。

于是松本润就看到身下的二宫秘书突然抬起手臂遮住双眼，肩膀微微颤抖像是要哭出来的样子。他吓了一跳连忙停下动作关切地问道：“nino要是太难受的话我们就先不做了好不好？”

说着就要退出来，又被二宫突然出声打断了动作——没想到社长你是这样的人”。

在抬头这人已经是泪盈于睫的控诉表情，眼泪要流不流地挂在眼角，莫名其妙的话还没说完：“我只是个普普通通的秘书，只想好好工作挣口饭吃，为什么社长要逼我做这种事情！”

话是这么说，身体却完全表达了另一种意思，细长的双腿环上腰来，脚跟更是不老实地敲着松本的后臀。

社长大人只愣了几秒，在接收到二宫泪眼婆娑的wink之后迅速领过了自己的剧本，“哦，你以为你一个小小的秘书还有拒绝我的余地吗？”像是在报复突如其来的小剧场，他捏住二宫的腰干脆一个深顶直接全部插了进去，二宫被这个突然的动作刺激地一声惊喘，喘声在后半段又因为被蹭到了生殖腔口而变了调。

但他还是尽职地接着演了下去，“你这个混蛋，即使你强迫我我也不会屈服的！”非常有反抗精神的二宫秘书咬着下唇倔强地转头看向一边，手却有自主意识似的拉过对方的手按在自己的胸上。

松本被他言行不一的举动撩得欲火更盛，明知道这副弱势样子是演出来的，还是不由自主地心生怜爱，对自己被安排了这种霸道社长俏秘书的剧本也不再多在意，干脆贯彻自己的人设直接把小秘书的手腕握住抬过头顶，俯身堵住他的嘴，身下的动作也愈加放肆起来。

二宫很快被折腾地说不出糟糕的台词来，松本一下下撞向敏感点的动作让他叫得嗓子都哑起来。

第二轮的时候他已经没什么力气挂在松本身上了，只好以跪趴的姿势趴在床上被松本提着腰从后面进入，晃动中手肘几乎支撑不住自己的上半身。

倒是松本润这时候反而更入戏地从背后贴过来，咬住他发红的耳朵声音含混地问他：“二宫秘书现在屈服了吗？”说着又动腰狠狠地蹭了两下他的生殖腔口。

二宫被快感刺激地拱起背，一时也说不出话回应他，于是转头讨好地蹭蹭松本的脸又对准嘴唇吻过去，alpha就顺着他接了个黏黏乎乎的吻。

最后快要高潮的时候松本体贴地没在体内成结，在到顶点的前一刻拔出性器射在二宫腿间。疏于锻炼的二宫秘书即使是个beta这时也没什么力气了，抱住社长大人挪进他怀里就不想再动了。

松本润看着怀里差不多已经要睡过去的人，闻到平常气味清淡的beta这时浑身都是自己的味道，顿时更加心满意足，作为洁癖星人竟然觉得明天再清理也没关系，于是干脆再把人揽紧一点跟着一同入睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

自我满足产物。ooc。

第二天松本润醒来的时候，二宫和也已经是整装待发的状态了。

看他睁开眼，二宫低头对照了一下手中的日程本，催他“你还有二十分钟的准备时间，去洗漱完换好衣服”，一边说着一边把衣服拿过来放在床上“我的衣服尺寸小你穿着不合适，就把你的衬衫裤子熨了一下你先将就着穿，等会拿一条新的领带给你。”

“啪”地把本子一阖，说完“我先去做早饭，大概十五分钟之后社长就可以来吃了”二宫秘书就干脆利落地推门出去了。

留下还裹在被子里的松本润对这一连串行云流水的动作目瞪口呆，低头看看发现自己还裸着，身上也还有着欢爱过后的痕迹，这才确定他们两个昨晚确实是一起过夜了，而不是心思不纯的自己做了一个关于秘书的春梦。

确定了这个事实，再想一想刚刚与昨晚不同正正经经透着禁欲气息的二宫秘书，松本润微妙地发现自己似乎又有将要兴奋起来的征兆。但是显然时间已经不早了，他晃了晃头试图把杂念甩出去，按二宫的安排去洗漱换衣了。

吃早饭的时候二宫一点也没有显出什么异常，倒是松本润有些不敢直视他，在开口要他帮忙递调料瓶的时候还吃了螺丝。

肉肉的手指没在意他接调料瓶时小心翼翼伸出的手指，结结实实地把东西塞进他的掌心，皮肤相触感知到彼此的热量，二宫弯弯嘴角：“润君拿稳了不要摔坏哦。”

出门前二宫拿了一条新领带过来顺手给他挂在脖子上，距离近到能让松本闻到他身上还有着自己留下来的味道。

“那个……nino，昨天晚上……”

面前低着头系领带的人随口回应他：“很爽哦，只不过是互相满足嘛，润君不要又负担呀。”

“不是……我是想说……”

二宫已经打完了结，抬手帮他把衣领翻下来，动作间隙忽然抬眼对上他的视线——“至于有没有下次，就看润君的表现和我的心情了。”

事实证明，松本润一直表现出色，而二宫秘书的心情总有好的不得了的时候。

他们也发现了维持AB之间的地下关系完全不是什么难事。beta没有发情期，也不会被标记，即使被进入生殖腔也不会有太大差别，“除了alpha留下的味道的味道会更重一点”——来自松本润的实践所得。

但谁会在乎这个？二宫和也本来就是会照顾社长生活起居的秘书，身上沾了对方的味道也不足为奇。

当然避孕起来也方便得多了，平常只要不进入生殖腔就完全不用担心这方面的问题，所以戴套对他们来说并不是必须的——至于对方的健康状况，作为互相能看到彼此体检报告和行程计划的关系，他们都对此相当放心。

开始几次他们还记得坚持戴套，在松本润最初尝试插入beta紧致的生殖腔时，但在某次过于火热的性爱中他们遗漏了这码事，直到两天之后松本陪二宫在超市购置保险套时才想起来，一向淡定的二宫秘书也不禁在在公共场合“啊”出声来。两个人惴惴不安地等了一周，直到一脸轻松的二宫从卫生间出来比了个“安全”的口型。后来他们就连生殖腔插入时也不怎么注意了，只要松本来得及在成结前拔出来——反正男性beta受孕率极低是谁都知道的常识。

在如此方便乱搞的条件下，二宫和也非常有职业操守地守住了自己的秘书本分，绝对不在工作时间和工作场合跟松本润干柴烈火。某次只有他们两个人一起加班到深夜，二宫在长时间面对显示器后换上了框架眼镜，发型因为没心思注意到已经有点凌乱，西装外套换成了更舒服的连帽卫衣卫衣，松本润完成手头的工作过来找他，就看到二宫正好关了文档，摘下眼镜来揉着眼睛，平日里立派的形象崩解地飞快，明明比自己还大两个月，此时看起来竟然像是一个二十多岁刚刚入职的年轻人，整个人散发着单纯无害的气场，引得松本润一时没忍住就凑过去弯腰撑在椅子扶手上吻住他。

二宫和也没拒绝这个突如其来的吻，但在alpha的手扯开衣服下摆是灵巧的站起身躲开——“又不是被包养，我拿的加班费里可不包括这部分工作哦。

至于打卡后，在社长专属的休息室内二宫秘书最终还是妥协了，就是另一回事了。

最近的生活让二宫秘书很是顺心，公司里暂时没再有过什么幺蛾子，上周的连休去抢到了想要的新发售的游戏……佐藤秘书正在平稳地度过她的实习期，有望成为正式员工，但与最开始费尽心思跟松本润碰面不同，现在的她一接到松本的邮件就开始心惊胆战，要跟身边的同事相互打气后才拿好材料去敲社长大人的门，仿佛一个等待老师检查作业的小学生，生怕又被指出什么错来。

只除了一件事——二宫觉得自己的身体好像有点变化。

首先表现在他的食量上。他从来不是个食量大的人，又有一点过分挑食，吃饭的时候总是吃几口就放了筷子，时不时的还会被松本润说几句，但最近好像突然食欲旺盛起来，一份便当差不多能吃的干干净净，工作时间还偶尔要去茶水间摸两颗糖塞进嘴里。

另一件事则有些更难以启齿，他的胸口不知道为什么偶尔会有些发胀，痛感并不是很重，但已经足以让他心烦意乱。伸手揉上去的时候，不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得胸口似乎更软了一点。

尽管知道可能性不大，被种种迹象困扰的二宫还是决定翻出之前没用完的那盒验孕棒来测测看，以确保一切都在自己的掌握之中……


	7. Chapter 7

自我满足产物。

ooc。

果然是中标了。

二宫和也看着眼前的两道杠，虽然已经有所预料，这时也被突如其来的事实冲击到不知该做何反应。

在他之前的人生规划中，从来没有预设过自己会孕育一个孩子，不能怪他思虑不周，毕竟大多数男性beta都不会承担这样的职责。

即使是跟松本润开始关系之后，他也刻意回避了这种可能性，直到上一次的乌龙事件逼他睁开眼直面现实，他才发现自己完全没想过怎么去把这件事处理地恰当合理，或者说，他根本就不可能处理好。

上次他已经惶惶过一周，最后想着如果真的怀孕了也只能放弃这个孩子，毕竟这不是一个合法关系中产生的生命，而他也没想过放弃工作和生活将自己完全投入到对另一个生命的照料中，所以怎么看将孩子生下来都不是更好的选择。

所以当时发现自己是虚惊一场时，他一边侥幸一边出了一头冷汗，庆幸自己不需要作出那个困难的决定。

而这次已经不容侥幸了。

二宫和也在心里暗暗埋怨自己，上次乌龙之后居然不是加强措施保障而是选择放任，欲望可真是个让人上头的东西。

本来应该做出与上次相同的选择，但二宫犹豫了，腹中真正有个生命在孕育的感觉是不同的，让他仅仅是想到这种念头都会觉得有所愧疚，上次做过的相关功课也让他对堕胎心生恐惧。一向执行力不弱的二宫秘书难得地有点退缩了。

松本社长觉得最近他的秘书有点不对劲。

来找他的时候说不上几句话，交代完工作进度就走，不愿多做停留似的。好不容易逮住他一起吃个午饭，二宫吃得倒是不少，但吃着吃着就走了神，眼神飘忽但是跟他对上就会躲开。

松本疑心他有什么心事，但想想也知道问即使出口，也会被对方不着痕迹地敷衍过去，于是只能装作什么也没察觉。在工作间隙默默观察，发现二宫和也除了有点心不在焉，其他行动倒是都没受什么影响，处理工作也一如既往地有效率，就打算暂时先不加干涉了。

结果就在某天晚上应酬时出了岔子。

当晚一起吃饭的人中有几个算是长辈，为首的一个观念老旧又自大，相当不讨人喜欢，在席间一直话里话外嘲讽二宫是个beta，对他的能力名声在外很是不满。这还种事情二宫和也倒是早就习惯了，一边四两拨千斤地回应一边还能分神安抚松本润，让他不至于对长辈冷眼搞得场面上太难看。

但就是这样的二宫秘书，却在对方要他喝酒时委婉拒绝了——这在平常绝不至于，他不像松本一样对喝酒有兴趣，但也并不是个酒量差的人。对方仿佛终于逮到了他的把柄，更是不依不饶地劝起酒来，最后甚至阴阳怪气的对松本润说“你的秘书不肯喝我们的酒，是不是太不给我这个叔叔面子了”，显然这个老家伙已经喝上了头。

场面一时尴尬起来，松本润本来也不是个任人揉捏的软柿子，当下就想起身带着二宫回去。二宫秘书却先他一步动作了——他到了一满杯烧酒，说完赔罪的话就一仰头把酒灌进喉咙里，堵得对面的一张老脸面色发青哑口无言。

饭局是能进行下去了，可松本润却觉得二宫的脸色看起来越来越差，不一会儿就变得煞白，显然有些难受。

他终于在二宫按着胃说着失礼离开包间后，板着脸跟这些所谓的长辈说了告辞。拿了外套出来后果然在卫生间隔间找到了二宫和也，对方一看就是刚刚吐完，样子看起来还是有些虚弱，看到他出现后表情了然，大概是差不多能想到发生了什么事，就自然地从他手里接过自己的外套去洗手池漱口。

松本润觉得自己必须要问问他的情况了——这样放任下去不知道二宫和也会把自己搞出什么问题。

二宫却先开了口，他漱完口直起身来看着镜子中的松本润说：“润君今天去我家吧，我有事想告诉你。”

打了出租车回到二宫的公寓，还没等松本润问出事情是什么，二宫和也先嫌弃起自己身上呕吐物的味道，让他现在房间待着等自己先去洗个澡。

松本润只好自给自足地翻出自己的睡衣换上，坐在床上翻着书等洗完澡的二宫出来。

洗完澡走出的二宫头发还湿着，整个人有点蔫蔫的，裹在浴袍里像一只淋了雨的小狗。

松本润看他这个样子，赶忙起身去浴室拿了条干毛巾出来帮他擦头发。

二宫和也前额头发乱糟糟湿淋淋地散下来，有点挡住眼睛，看起来更是弱气了不少，完全看不出是三十代的样子，反倒透出一点少年气。纵然他也知道现在不是想七想八的时候，浴袍领口露出一点雪白细腻的脖颈，还是让擦着头发的松本润不禁有些口干舌燥。

平常总是气定神闲、游刃有余的二宫秘书此时的神情却有些凝重，嘴唇翕合几下终于下定决心似的开口：“润君，我不是说有话想告诉你来着吗。”

“只这样的——这件事虽然是个意外，我也可以自己处理来着，但我想着终究是跟我们两个人都有关系，所以还是打算问问你的意见。”

说着，二宫从浴袍口袋里掏出一根验孕棒。

“润，”

“我应该是怀孕了。”

给他擦着头发的松本润听到后愣了一下，就着在背后的姿势伸手接过了验孕棒，看清楚了确实是两道杠，手一抖就把东西掉到了地上。

他跪坐在二宫身后的床上上身倾过来整个把他环住，头也埋进二宫的浴袍领口。

背上糊了一个人的感觉让二宫感觉有点温暖地过分了。

过了好一会，松本润意义不明的话才传过来：“怎么办啊nino，我还没有准备好呢”。

“嗯？”

“¥#～%@”再嘟囔出来的话二宫没听清楚，只察觉到声音里好像还带了一点小鼻音。

想再问一遍的时候背后的一大只已经转身扑进被子里了。幼稚的举动让二宫甚至来不及拾回自己原本沉重的心情，有些失笑地跟着爬到床上，先去关照了仿佛心智突然变小的成年alpha。

“润君刚刚说了什么？不要有太大负担啊我又不是要你负责，我知道这不是什么好事，就是通知你一下，既然你也不反对的话，我就抽个时间去处理掉了？”

手下被揉着头毛的脑袋忽然抬起来，眼圈是红的嘴是瘪的，但是语气凶巴巴：“我没说不是好事啦。”

顺势把身旁的beta扑倒，当然，避开了肚子，松本润半个人趴在二宫的胸口上看着他，眼睛眨了两下，再开口委屈就溢出来了——“我是说求婚戒指！给nino的求婚戒指我还没有准备好呢！”

“欸？？？？”

alpha就着这个姿势揽住自己的秘书开始碎碎念：“我都已经订好了圣诞夜的的餐厅，准备到时候一起吃烛光晚餐，然后在圣诞树下表白，让nino给我一个名分，然后我就会正式成为你的男朋友……”

“年假的时候就一起去泡温泉，就去我们都很喜欢的那家温泉旅馆，不用管什么工作地放松休息……”

“等到春天花粉满天飞的时候，每个休日我们就一起宅在家里哪儿也不去，呆在一起什么也不用干，就一起打游戏或者看很多电影……”

“在下一个夏天，我就会把你拐去烟火大会，虽然我知道你不喜欢在人那么多的时候出门，但是你必须要来——因为我会在烟花绽开的时候向你求婚。然后我们就会订婚，或者很快直接结婚，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起……”

絮絮叨叨说了一堆，松本润突然抬头看向二宫的小腹——“都是这个小混蛋！”他控诉地大喊，又意识到自己喊得太大声，声音滞了一下，装作若无其事地把音量降低，“都是这个小家伙来得太不是时候了！我连求婚戒指还没来得及准备好呢……”

他拧着眉毛又往前蹭了两下，几乎要贴到二宫脸上，湿漉漉的眼睛睁大地看向怀了自己孩子的beta。

“你明白吗nino，我们要没有时间谈恋爱啦！”

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这一章非常傻白甜，但我自己写得超开心hhhh
> 
> 算是还原了大部分自己的脑洞，我快乐了
> 
> 大家多担待呀，害！
> 
> 这一章是里人格的无敌少女心润包！！


	8. Chapter 8

自我满足产物。ooc。

二宫和也被这一连串直球打懵，整个人红着脸呆住。

半晌支支吾吾地说出一句：“……你想的倒是挺远，明明我的意见你都不知道……”

对面的alpha眉毛耷拉下来，整张脸皱成一团：“所以nino会拒绝我吗？”

“倒也不是啦……我就是还没想过……”

松本润突然“腾”地一下坐直，突然想起来什么事似的，“nino的胃还难不难受？”

”今天还喝了那么多酒，明明知道现在还怀着孩子……也怪我，该早一点把你带回来的。”

碎碎念着手忙脚乱地把人塞进被子里盖好，alpha踩上拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑出卧室，然后厨房里传来一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，松本又跑回来扒着门框发问：“nino……那个，你把蜂蜜放在哪里了来着，我找不到了。”

“……大概在…冷藏室的第二格或第三格？”

对方就又“啪嗒啪嗒”的跑走。

二宫和也缩在被窝里听着松本润在外面一通忙活，一时间感觉哪儿哪儿都是暖的，这时才察觉到两个人的相处好像早已夫妇感满满了，不禁突然产生了一点羞怯情绪，开始考虑起alpha所做规划的可能性来——虽然说起来简单，但实现起来要面对的现实冲突并不会少。

想到一半就看到松本润捧了一杯水回来——“我泡了蜂蜜水，是温的，nino喝一点吧，胃会舒服一点。”

趴在床边监督着人喝下大半杯水，松本察觉到自己身上似乎还有应酬时带回来的烟酒味，生怕二宫闻到后会不舒服，又急急忙忙地跑去浴室洗澡。

二宫和也已经完全放松下来了，此时看着松本润手忙脚乱的样子只觉得有趣，平日里克己自持的社长今天居然一直在高密度撒娇，让他也受到了感染，难得地被松本润高涨地幼稚情绪带跑，觉得一切都会向好的方向发展的。加上一整晚被各种事情困扰，在差不多尘埃落定之后就更觉得困乏，什么麻烦事都不愿再多想，一会儿就在被窝里打起盹儿来。

迷迷糊糊中感觉松本润带着水汽爬到床上，先是隔着被子把他揽住，之后又不知道什么时候钻了进来，暖乎乎地贴在他身边。

他顺势也往味道熟悉的人怀里挪了挪，觉得更加安心，在意识完全沉下去之前似乎听到松本润又开了口。脸贴在他头顶上的alpha这次知道控制住自己的音量，声音小小地自言自语——“nino可不要拒绝我呀。”

第二天醒来的时候二宫和也觉得神清气爽，仿佛好久都没有休息地这么好了。他抱住被子向左向右各打了一个滚才舒展着睁开了眼睛，然后就发现身边的位置已经空了。拿起手机看看时间，惊讶于平常的赖床鬼居然会突然早起，正打算掀开被子下床去看看到底是怎么回事，卧室的门就从外面被打开了。

松本润进来看见他已经醒了，弯着眼睛跟他打招呼，“nino早上好呀，你先待在床上不要动，等我一会儿我马上回来。”

刚醒来的beta只好一头雾水地坐在床上等着，就看见松本润端了一张小桌子回来，上面摆好了煎蛋培根热牛奶一堆东西。他一边小心翼翼地保持着手上的平衡，一边跟他说话：“我已经做好早饭了，nino可以直接在床上吃哦。”

终于把小桌子在床上放好，松本润蹲在床边看着他，大眼睛一眨一眨的看起来相当期待。二宫秘书的第一反应却不是接他的话，肉肉的手指伸出来拂过松本的眼下，“润君没睡好吗，黑眼圈怎么这么重？”

看着对方被抓包似的看向别处，二宫决定不多做追问先缓和一下气氛。

他拿起筷子戳了戳煎蛋，跟松本开玩笑：“原来怀了松本社长的孩子会有这么好的待遇嘛，居然劳驾您早起做早餐，还端到床上来……润君突然对我这么好，可真是有点让人惶恐啊。”

“不是啦……”

“嗯？”

“才不是因为nino怀孕。这是成为二宫秘书男朋友的进阶试炼！”

“欸欸？”

“……我昨晚想过了，虽然自己已经把各个阶段计划好了，但是还没有仔细考虑过nino的心情，你如果不喜欢我的话拒绝我可怎么办呀……所以现在就要努力让nino喜欢我了，最好是舍不得拒绝我……至于肚子里的小鬼是顺便吃的啦。”

“……你没睡好就是在想这个？”

二宫必须承认自己被幼稚到了，这哪里是个三十代的成熟alpha，明明就是个毛头小子，还是有粉红色少女心的那种。但是心动确实也没有办法忽视，谁能拒绝这种诚挚又热烈的爱意呢——「早知道昨晚不应该直接睡过去，就应该先安抚好他，省掉他为这些乱七八糟的念头瞎想……真是的，这家伙，对自己有多讨人喜欢完全没有自觉吗？」

“之前提到的表白方式，在我看来倒还真的不算满分……”

松本润的表情严肃凝重起来，仿佛下一秒就要拿出本子来记笔记，并且用红笔在作战计划上标上“有待改进！”的记号。

“但是表白也好，平常也好，润君只要做自己就好了……”

“……因为既然是润君的话，说不定怎么做都会成功哦。”

若无其事地说完二宫秘书就下了床，嘟囔着“就算是在床上吃早餐果然还是要先刷牙吧”径直去了卫生间，只留下呆站在床边的社长大人默默脸红。

洗漱完的二宫和也当然没有浪费社长大人亲手做好的早餐，但是一边吃一边还在看时间“我们要快一点哦，上班时间快到了”。

“nino今天就不要去上班了。”

“什么？”

“nino刚刚怀孕，昨天又不舒服，我很放心不下来着，所以干脆直接预约了今天的身体检查，nino也可以休息一下。”

“喂！你不会还觉得我怀了孕之后就应该回归家庭，哪里都不去在家安心养胎吧。这样想的话我就不同意了，如果不让我工作的话我就什么也不会同意哦。”

这方面格外警觉的beta突然就炸了毛，完全忘记自己之前已经做出完全默许的表达。

“松本润，我告诉你，今天我除了公司哪里都不会去！”

“我不是那个意思nino……你当然可以继续工作我完全支持！我就是觉得怀孕初期当然是越早做检查越好，也能尽早知道具体的注意事项，以防出什么问题。”

对面的二宫脸色稍微松动了些。

“还有……那个……对了，因为预约的是今天的检查所以是不能取消的，如果不去的话钱就浪费掉了！nino你知道的，这种私立医院的价格还是挺高的，你也不会想浪费这么多钱的对不对？”

“……”二宫和也沉默了。

“……”二宫和也陷入了沉思。

“……那还是去吧。”二宫和也妥协了！

“那就算调休哦，这样的话你周六要陪我到公司加班！”不甘心地用小尖嗓强调到。

这边的的松本润已经笑着应声了一连串“好”，转头去做带人出门的准备了。


	9. Chapter 9

自我满足产物。ooc。

检查的结果一切都好，肚子里的胎儿大概已经两个月了，捋一捋时间线，中标大概就是上次酒会之后，松本润忘记带套还在二宫的生殖腔里成结那一次。

所幸中间的几次性爱也没有影响到孩子的发育，医生只给他们开了点叶酸之类的基础营养剂，嘱咐了一些简单的注意事项。

“还真是不常见呢，男性beta怀孕，本来beta生殖腔就不是很容易受孕的。”面前的beta女医生温和地笑着说，“你们夫夫两个还真是恩爱啊。”

二宫和也面上发热，张口刚想解释还不是什么夫夫呢，身边的人已经咧着嘴应下来了，“谢谢医生，检查结果一切都好我们就放心了。”

松本润高高兴兴地说完，被怀里的beta瞪了一眼也只觉得这个眼神含羞带嗔，实在是可爱得要命，拿了检查结果就把人往车上带，开着车被问起来是去哪儿，才想起来又忘记把安排先告诉二宫秘书了。

“回我的公寓先收拾收拾东西，然后就跟nino回家！”

“收拾东西？”

“对呀，至少作为准爸爸，我也应该有资格跟nino同居了吧，所以今天我就要搬去跟nino一起住啦！”

“至于我家，就先用几个月收拾一下，或者干脆重新租一套大一点的房子，毕竟以后就是一家三口了，家具和装潢也要注意一下，有宝宝之后住起来也放心一点……”

看着松本润又开始自言自语，二宫和也坐在副驾驶上松了一口气，“吓，你说回家我还以为你要跟我回老家呢……”

“对哦，”碎碎念的松本社长也猛然清醒过来，“我还没有见过nino的家人呢！”

琢磨了一下二宫的语气，他有点紧张兮兮起来，“那个……nino你的家里人……会不同意我们的事吗？”

“倒也不一定，”二宫和也鲜见地也稍微皱起了眉头，“但是像个失足少女似的大着肚子回家，总感觉还是有点丢人……”

“完蛋了，怀孕之后才去求婚什么的，会不会被nino的家人当作是欠缺心意、不负责任的糟糕alpha啊……说不定会被nino的爸爸拿着扫把打出家门，被关在门外后还要听到‘我这辈子也不会让儿子跟你这种糟糕的人结婚的’这种话……”

“…或者会不会你父母根本就不想让你跟一个alpha在一起，强硬地把我们拆散，然后把你送到海外，直到很多年后孩子都长大了我们才会在异国他乡重逢……”

本来还有点发愁的二宫，看着脑袋里已经在跑多拉马的alpha又被逗笑了，觉得再不制止他剧情就要跑过好几季了。

“……怎么办啊我绝对不要跟nino分开！”

“你要是再这么幼稚下去说不定我自己就要跑走咯，”接收到alpha充满控诉的小眼神，“润君不用这么焦虑啦，我爸妈早就离异了来着，成年前我一直跟着我妈生活，所以被打出门什么的完全不用担心哦。”

“母亲也一直很放心我自己做的决定，应该不会怎么反对来着，倒是我还有个姐姐，跟我一样也是个beta不过脾气倒是更冲一点，要我说更不好对付的是她也说不定哦…”

「还真的是很不好对付的样子。」周日跟着二宫和也回到老家的松本润看着面前神色冷淡的二宫家姐姐想到。

自从约好周末来拜访之后他就一直为了要准备什么样的伴手礼、当天穿什么衣服，甚至天气会不会影响二宫的家人的心情反复纠结。最后还是二宫秘书看着社长大人上班也不在状态，跑过来敲敲他的桌子提醒他先搞定手头的文件。

“我就是怕万一nino的妈妈和姐姐不同意怎么办。”松本社长表情严肃，走神地理直气壮。

“上班时间不许想这些，”二宫秘书边说着便把手里的文件夹也放在桌上，“不同意也不要紧，大不了我跟你私奔嘛。”

被安抚好的松本润老老实实听话地看起文件来。

然后今天他就领着大包小包，穿着beta亲自给他搭好的“这样穿绝对没问题”的衣服来到了二宫家。

房子不大但是打理的井井有条，和子妈妈看起来很温柔的样子，和善地把他迎进门，进门后就发现发现已经有位年轻女性坐在沙发了，想想应该就是二宫的姐姐了。姐姐在他进门后连一声招呼也没打，连眼神也没有看向他，只是气定神闲地端着手中的茶杯稳稳坐着，大概也知道这样的态度看起来更不好惹。

倒是和子妈妈走过去：“你这孩子怎么回事，客人来了也不知道打声招呼。”

“哎呀妈妈你别打岔……咳咳……这么说来，你就是那个要拐走我弟弟还把他肚子搞大的alpha？”

“是我，”这边的松本润已经弯腰深鞠躬下去了，“我就是nino的男朋友，这次来就是希望您二位能同意nino跟我结婚！但是我要拐走他不是因为他怀孕了…当然我也不是因为想拐走他故意让他怀孕的……总之怀孕是怀孕，结婚是结婚，我是真的喜欢nino所以想和他结婚的！希望和子妈妈和姐姐能同意我和nino的事情，请放心地把nino交给我吧！”磕磕巴巴地把一段话说完，之前练好的台词早就不知道忘到哪里去了。他紧张地手心出汗，身旁的二宫感知到后轻轻握了握两个人牵着的手，让他稍稍安心了些，但还是弯着腰有点不敢抬头。

“噗…”

松本抬起头来看向出声的方向，发现是和子妈妈捂着嘴笑了出来，“真是个可爱的孩子啊。”

旁边的二宫姐姐也崩不住嘴角弯起来，一时间紧绷的气氛突然就缓了下来。

和子妈妈招呼他坐到沙发上跟二宫靠在一起，又端了茶过来，松本润诚惶诚恐地接过，听着对面的长辈终于开口说到正题：“虽然之前我也没想过小和会找个alpha当结婚对象，但这孩子从小就有主见，做下的决定轻易是不会变的。今天见了一面，也看得出你是个好孩子，你们年轻人的事我就不多掺和了，只要你们生活得好我就能放心了……”

“我这个弟弟虽然一直是个聪明人，但也难保没有看走眼的时候，你如果欺负了他，我就是个beta也不会放过你的。”果然姐姐大人脾气直率。

松本刚想继续做出保证，身边的人先扯着嗓子开了口：“喂喂你不要咒我哦，我干嘛就要看走眼？！倒是你，不要因为我先找到结婚对象就放狠话好嘛，我们润才不是那种人。”

场面很快变成了二宫姐弟的互怼现场，松本润本来还在犹豫要不要拦一下，但和子妈妈一脸习以为常的表情表明这大概已经是家常便饭了。所幸两个人也没有吵太久，趁着这会儿功夫松本已经主动去厨房帮忙做晚饭了。

于是二宫姐姐尝过松本润做的菜之后，也勉勉强强承认了他确实是个不错的alpha，并且在二宫和也略带得意地问出“怎么样我才不会看走眼吧？”之后难得没有出言怼回去。

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日更选手的尊严（不我不是
> 
> 喝酒后不知道自己在写什么的见家长剧情
> 
> 太困了之前的评论只能明天醒来回复了dbq
> 
> 大家晚安😴😴😴💤
> 
> 是手忙脚乱不知所措润


	10. Chapter 10

自我满足产物。ooc。

晚饭算是吃得其乐融融，二宫家的姐姐喝了一点酒之后反而安静下来，不再冲着弟弟咋咋唬唬，她转头盯住松本润一脸恳切——“松本君，刚才开的玩笑不用当真呀。”

“但是……果然还是要拜托你好好照顾我们家和也了。他看起来什么事都有自己的主意，熟悉起来可能反而又表现出不怎么在意别人的样子，其实心思是很细的，性子又倔……这么要强的个性，之前我和妈妈一直担心他找不到真正可以全心全意依赖的人，想着能有个合得来的女孩子愿意跟他一起生活互相照料就不错了。”

“现在他既然会怀了alpha的孩子，又愿意带你回来见我们，还一直护着你帮你说话，看得出是真的在意你，把你当做了可以信任的伴侣。”

说着姐姐的眼圈也有点发红，她吸了吸鼻子再次笑着开口。

“妈妈跟我能看出松本君确实是个可靠的人，也确实对和也很是上心，你们两个结婚我们是放心的。但还是要请松本君在相处的时候，多体谅我们小和不爱表达自己心意的性格呀……”

“……我看他从小长到大，他心里想什么我最清楚了，他一看就喜欢你喜欢到不行。”

“姐！”二宫秘书面上一片通红，连耳朵也发着烫，刚才的感动情绪还没散去就又羞恼起来，“不要乱猜别人的心情呀……”

alpha已经笑着接过话来。

“请妈妈和姐姐放心，我明白的，nino一直就是有这样的小性子嘛。”

“至于nino有多喜欢我我虽然不够清楚……但估计比起我喜欢他的程度还是要差了一点的。”松本润语气自然眼神坚定地说出表白的话，让对面二宫家的两个女性露出被击中的表情，甚至抬手捂住了心口。

二宫和也明显被打败了，背过身去捂住自己的脸试图当前过于纯爱多拉马的场景不存在。以至于小小声的自言自语也没有被注意到——“……那可不一定哦，谁喜欢得更多一点什么的……”

临走的时候，松本润差不多已经完全被当成了这个家里的一员了，alpha歪着头摆手跟和子妈妈说着再见，二宫姐姐一边帮着往后备箱里塞着各种妈妈手作的食物和其他物件，一边不忘吐槽自己的弟弟：“我看润君比你更像小时候我想象中弟弟的样子哦，你都不会撒娇什么的。”

“还不是因为你一直太凶了，小孩子见了你都要害怕的，哪里顾得上撒娇。”

“……二宫和也！不要仗着你现在怀着小孩我不能收拾你就肆无忌惮！”

获得了二宫家人的认可，松本润在回程的路上显得格外轻松愉快，开着车顺势就提到“下周nino跟我一起回家吧，虽然我爸妈你都认识的，不过这次见面彼此的身份就不一样了！”

“没问题哦，松本大叔……咳咳……会长的邮件我已经收到了，说是邀请我后天晚上去做客来着，用词这么正式我还真是有点害怕……”

松本润这边已经惊叫出声，“欸！！！我爸他已经知道了吗？”

“欸？？？不是你告诉会长他才会发邮件的吗？”

alpha一脸茫然，“我这几天一直在为了拜访nino的家人做准备来着，刚刚才想起来还没告诉他们，所以才想快点带你回家来着……”

“所以……大叔到底是为什么要请我去你家做客？……他到底是知道还是不知道啊？”

“……我也不知道他到底是知道还是不知道……”

两个人被“知道”“不知道”几个字绕得头昏脑胀，车里一时安静下来。

“那个……润君，你还记不记得很久之前，我刚刚做你秘书的时候，大叔还拜托我注意你身边有没有合适的omega来着？”

“我记得，当时我们还关系不好来着，然后还冲你发火说‘做好自己的本职工作，不要插手我的私事’……谁能想到你现在就是我的私事了呢，当时我的脾气那么差，后来没有错过nino真是幸运呀……”

“不是，我的意思是说，润君家里是不是一直期待你能找一个omega成家，润君的爸爸妈妈会不会不同意我们两个的事？”

“nino不用担心，”松本润把车停进车位，转过头来看向二宫和也，“我只是把这个决定告诉他们，他们支持的话当然好，有反对意见的话也不会有什么影响的——我作为一个成年人独立生活了这么久，当然已经有自己做决定的能力了，他们会尊重我的决定的。”

视线转向二宫和也仍然平坦的小腹，“本来告诉他们nino已经怀孕的话我爸妈肯定就没有办法了，但我果然还是想堂堂正正地说出结婚理由——我本来就是因为太喜欢了才想跟nino在一起的，不是因为什么其他的原因。”

“所以当天我们一起回家的时候还请nino帮我保守这个秘密呀，不要说漏嘴哦，如果之后被发现的话就当成是因为我们感情太好，干柴烈火如胶似漆之后产生的意外吧…………怎么感觉好像是实话来着。”

然后副驾驶上的beta就突然扑过来把他抱住了，松本润被突然主动的二宫秘书吓到，但还是条件反射地伸手稳稳地把人接住了，感觉怀里满满的心里的甜意也像是要溢出来了。埋在他脖子旁边的毛茸茸的脑袋闷闷地发声：“润君怎么这么温柔，我真的值得你这么好的人这样喜欢吗……”

“连好好表明自己的心意都不敢、一直被润君牵着向前走、遇到事情只想逃避的我，真的值得吗……怎么办，总感觉润君亏大了。”

“nino这样说自己我就要生气了！”说着要生气，但松本润把怀里的人搂的更紧了一点，“你明明是工作能力出众的二宫秘书， 只是有点要强、习惯自己处理所有事情不去依赖别人，在在意其他人想法的时候也不会直接表现出来，反而装出漫不经心的样子不想对方有负担……这样的nino会让我想要去照顾，希望能忙你分担一点负重。”

“像今晚这样直白地表达自己感情的nino我也喜欢，听到这些会让我觉得自己是被喜欢和被需要的，对我来说很重要哦……能听到nino直接说出自己的想法我很开心，以后也请更多地这样做吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是很短的一发
> 
> 紧赶慢赶还是没来得及在12点前写完
> 
> 今天是一点剧情加很多互相表白🙊
> 
> ps.
> 
> 球球大家去看蟹老师的衍生图（虽然我在文里可能写不到带娃
> 
> 真的太可爱了我晕了😭😭😭😭


	11. Chapter 11

自我满足产物。ooc。

“我觉得不会有什么问题的，毕竟当初还是我爸把我托付给你来着……而且你居然叫他“松本大叔”，我在他面前都没这么没大没小过……他肯定是很喜欢你了。”

尽管信誓旦旦地说着没问题，当晚要回松本家的两个人心情还是有些忐忑，特意提前一个小时下了班，想着早一会到会显得更诚恳一点。

松本妈妈开门的时候很是惊喜，像是没想到会看到自己儿子一起回来的样子，松本润心下就明白了——二老大概还不清楚他们之间的事情。

被热情的迎进家里，“你爸爸只说起nino今天会过来……幸亏今天准备的菜够多，小润怎么也一起回来了？”

松本润跟二宫和也交换了一下眼神先后开口：

“会长今天确实只叫了我过来…”

“我会一起回来是因为有事想要告诉父亲母亲…”

“我和nino”/“润君和我”

“现在是正在交往的关系！”

场面一时沉寂下来，松本的妈妈似乎还没能消化话里的信息，两个小辈等着她的反应也不敢先开口。

最先响起来的声音却不属于三人中的任何一个——松本爸爸不知道什么时候已经站在楼梯转角处了，看表情应该是已经听到了刚刚的对话——“松本润！你跟我到二楼书房来一趟。”说完转身就上了楼。

松本润跟着过去的时候二宫和也下意识地也想跟上，被alpha拦住，摇摇头用眼神示意他不用担心，拍了拍他的手然后一个人上了楼梯。

“你刚才说了什么，现在再说一遍？”

松本润看着面前面色不虞的父亲，觉得有点情势不妙。

他本以为父亲当初会留二宫在他身边帮衬，肯定是对这个小辈极为欣赏的，有这么好的印象加持，知道二宫和他的事后就算不立刻接受也应该不会断然反对，结果没想到父亲的脸色竟会如此难看。

但像他说过的，父母支持最好，不同意却也无所谓，作为一个成年人，他当然有能力为自己的选择负责，于是他又坚定地重复了一遍：“我跟nino交往有一段时间了，而且现在我想跟他结婚。”

当然二宫可能不会承认他们之前的关系是在交往，但松本还是想在家人面前说得郑重一点。

松本爸爸听完儿子的话沉默半晌，嘴开合了几次，像是话已经在口中但不好说出口，过了好一会儿终于表情凝重地开口：“我知道你应该不是那种坏孩子……但是你和nino的事，说实话我还真没想到会这样……”

“……唉，不管怎么样我还是得问问，儿子你不是潜规则强迫了二宫秘书吧？”

本以为预想到了一切糟糕回应，松本润发现他还是想象力有限，听到这样出人意料的问题，在这个严肃的时刻也忍不住一脑门黑线。

“爸你想什么呢？我跟nino当然是两情相悦…“实在是没想到父亲的第一反应是质疑自己的人品，松本润的眼角都跟着有点抽搐，“…就是简简单单地因为我喜欢他他喜欢我才会在一起的，我在您眼里不至于是这种人吧。”

“我就是没想到那孩子会喜欢的是你这种类型，你看看你，脾气又急，当初刚当社长的时候nino还抱怨过你有点太难对付……你出去留学了这么些年，我跟你妈也不清楚你究竟喜欢什么样的伴侣，让nino帮忙注意也没什么结果，还因为你打定主意坚持独身了……结过没想到最后你们两个走到一起了。”一辈子运筹帷幄的松本会长，也不得不承认自己对这个消息有点不知所措了。

面前的老头来回踱着步，突然又停下来对儿子说：“哎呀，你现在快带二宫离开！越快越好！”

“欸？”松本润刚刚听到父亲完全与预料之中的重点偏离的想法，以为两个人的事应该会被家里认可了，还想着能一家人好好地吃一顿饭，把之后的计划一起理理清楚，然后尽快把两个人的婚事定下来。结果现在父亲又说出这种好像完全不能接纳二宫的话，让他一时不能明白对方到底是什么态度。

“刚刚被你一说，差点儿忘了为什么叫nino来家里吃饭！”

“本来是约了你山田伯父一家来家里的，想着他家公司跟家里的公司有些项目是能合作上的，就想着给他们介绍一下二宫方便以后联系……当然主要是他家还有个条件很不错的适龄的女儿来着……本来以为你是指望不上了，想着如果nino能跟她合得来走到一起的话也算是肥水不流外人田……你小子倒是动作够快！”松本爸爸说着眼睛也瞪起来了，“所以抓紧趁他们家还没过来把nino带走，别让大家碰在一起场面太难堪……”

边说边把松本润往外赶，“这么一想的话，比起来把nino介绍给他们家，好像还是把他变成咱们家的人更算得来一点，就是便宜你这小子了。”

松本润当然不能忍受自己的未婚夫跟别人相亲，当即也踩着楼梯“哒哒哒”地赶下楼来，到了客厅就看见二宫秘书被自己母亲拉着乖乖巧巧地端坐在沙发上，手里端了个冒着热气的杯子，仔细看看耳尖还发着红。松本妈妈一看儿子下来先开了口：“你说说怎么一直要瞒着我们这件事，我刚刚问了nino，他告诉我你们都交往两三年了……我跟你爸又不是什么老古板，不至于你谈了恋爱也不敢跟家里说吧……”

“先不说这些了妈妈，我先带nino回去了，妈妈晚安。”松本润来不及跟母亲解释什么，直接拿了外套给二宫和也披上要带人走。

“是会长不同意吗？”不清楚情况的二宫秘书有点慌张起来，握住松本润的手不自觉地也攥地更紧。

“没有没有，我回去的路上在跟nino细讲好嘛。”

松本爸爸这时候也下了楼，看着到他也有点抱歉：“nino啊，今天实在是事出有因，不是我们不支持你们的事，之后约个都有空的时间再让小润带你回来，我们一家人人再好好地吃顿饭。”

二宫和也看看松本妈妈好像也是明白了状况的表情，来不及再多问什么，只好维持着一头雾水的状态被松本润带出了门。

所幸松本润在路上给他解释清楚了前因后果，他也不出所料地在听到松本爸爸问出“是不是松本润潜规则了他“的时候失声笑出来，被哀怨地瞪了一眼之后才捂住嘴表示自己不会再幸灾乐祸了。

“nino才是我爸妈的亲儿子吧，不叫我回家吃饭就算了，还要给我男朋友介绍女朋友……幸好nino已经跟我确定关系了，不然我肯定要吃醋的。”想到二宫跟母亲承认了已经跟自己交往了两三年这件事，松本润又感到有点开心，但他当然不会表现出来，面上还是一副委屈样子。

“没有关系啊，润君，”二宫坐在副驾驶上眯着眼睛笑着看他，比预想之中还要好的结果让他更加放松下来，“不管被介绍给我的是谁，反正我只会选润君一个嘛。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然今天也去喝了酒，但因为对方也是别圈的写手所以变成了码字局！
> 
> 见家长的剧情就差不多了
> 
> 松本爸爸这边是不可能受阻的，我们尼可是大叔收割机是超讨长辈喜欢的小可爱呀hhhhh
> 
> 本章润润假装委屈上手！


	12. Chapter 12

自我满足产物。ooc。

没想到争取两方家长家长同意的过程如此顺畅无阻，似乎是已经能预料到未来的幸福生活即将要在眼前展开了，两个人的的心情格外轻快起来。

连公司里的职员都开始也私下里偷偷八卦：

“最近是有什么好事发生吗，社长好像已经好几天都没有板过脸了，真是不寻常啊。”

“谁不说呢，我上次有份材料晚了半小时交过去，他居然笑着说‘不要紧’，反常到我还以为他难道是要把我辞退来着，结果居然好像是真的没关系。”

“不仅如此，上次我在走廊碰到二宫秘书，他手里的资料太多掉了一些出来，我就顺手帮他捡起来了，被社长看到还跟我说了句谢谢，当时他的语气超级和善我真的有点被吓到。”

“恶魔社长也会突然转性吗，真是不可思议。”

“想不到是一回事……不得不说，松本社长温柔下来还真是让人心动来着……”

“哇…出现了，被恶魔的表象迷惑的人……话说我们是不是讲太多了，快做手头的工作吧别想那些有的没的了……”

二宫和也最近的状态也不错，他在孕早期意外地没有太多不适反应，感觉生活和工作都能照常进行，跟松本润确定心意后两个人之间的距离更是大大缩短了，明明肉体关系从两年之前就开始了，反而在因为二宫孕期还不满三个月所以都不能进行性行为的现在，他们却会因为一个偶然的对视而各自脸红心跳起来。

也不是说完全没有烦恼了，松本润异常发达的养生保健意识让他在短时间内研究透了beta的各项孕期注意事项，并制定了详尽的实施计划，包括各类营养剂的定期补充、每次检查的日期规划、从现在开始的每周两次的低强度运动、孩子出生之后的房间布局……二宫是个相对来说自由得多的人，在工作之外往往秉持着“怎样都好”的态度，现在也只好跟着松本润的步调走，毕竟这些也都是为了他好——「但是“一日三餐的食谱都是确定好的，不允许状况外情况的出现”也未免有点太过了吧」，二宫这样想着，小小地抗争了一下，争取到了工作紧急状况的优先级地位。

“不过对方会吸烟的饭局不准去，更不许喝酒，我会看好nino的。还有工作的时候也不要看太多电脑，等我去看看哪里能不能买到什么防辐射服回来给你。」

二宫“好好好”地笑着应承下来，也不再多提出什么更多的意见。

「润君是更辛苦的那个，他已经几乎把事情包揽下来了，又花心思做了这么多安排，怎么好再提出其他反对意见呢，那样就太过分了吧。」二宫整理着手头的文件这样跟自己说，觉得这个想法实在是很合理，又看到松本过来找他下班，一对上他的视线笑容就更加明朗起来，不禁心跳加速，低下头也抿着嘴笑起来。

其实心里还是觉得有点不舒服。

二宫和也自从成年后一直没被别人怎么插手过自己的生活，哪怕是之前恋爱的时候也一直保持着自己的节奏，虽然看起来自由散漫，但他觉得这种松散也是生活在他控制中的表现之一。而现在松本润几乎完全打乱了他的节奏，又或者是将其完全无视之后植入了全新的规则，这对二宫来说是从未有过的体验，让他有点慌乱起来。

前女友分手时提到的理由之一就是“nino太独立了，虽然很温柔，也会认真听我的感受，但好像一直保持着自己的界限不给我接近的机会，想法和打算都不会主动告诉我……我最近才发现原来自己一直都并不了解nino，让我很不安……所以我没有办法继续这段关系了……”

或许现在能允许松本润打破界限，说不定是自己真正走入一段关系的表现？二宫在心里提出另一种可能性——已经取得了双方父母的支持，松本润正热情高涨地做着准备工作，他不想在一切进展顺利的时候因为自己想法上的一点点不舒服影响到这段关系。

「反正也没什么大不了的，只要按着润的安排去做就好了，又不是什么难事。」做好了这样的决定，二宫想着这下应该不会出什么问题了。

结果还是出了问题，在两个人终于谈到结婚进程的时候。

“我们先尽快提交入籍申请，先把合法的夫夫关系确定下来。”说着松本润先因为自己说的话傻笑出来，“……之后再好好准备一下婚礼的安排，我已经挑了几个可以预约的场地，流程和布置也已经大体做了规划，nino看看那个好一点？”

把手里的几张纸放在二宫和也面前，没注意到对方欲言又止的表情，松本润继续往下说着，“场地的话我想选一个大一点的，可以多请一点朋友，公司里应该也会来不少人，我们就在大家面前宣誓，让所有人见证我们幸福的时刻……”

这时他才发现二宫看起来并不像自己一样充满期待，“怎么，nino有什么意见吗……还是nino身体不舒服了？”松本立刻紧张起来，想要起身照看二宫却被拦了下来。

“不是，润你放心我没有不舒服……只是，润君的想法，跟我的设想有些不太一样……”

“欸，nino把自己的想法提出来就好，我可以改的，流程啊场地什么的，反正本来就是想听nino

的意见嘛。”

“……我听润你的意思，是说要让公司里的人来参加吗？”

“对呀，在邀请函上印上我们俩的名字，然后发给公司里的大家，应该有一部分会来，至于要不要请其他公司的负责人我还没想好……”

“可是！”二宫开口打断松本润的规划，“……其实我没想过要在公司里公开我们的关系来着。”

“……”松本润沉默了，好像是难以理解，过了好一会儿才开口，“nino为什么这样想呢？”

又觉得气氛有点凝重，试图开个玩笑——“我们公司又不禁止办公室恋情。”说完才发现谁都笑不出来。

“那是不一样的，润君。”二宫和也终于开口，“我们是上下级来着，你是社长我是秘书，你也知道这种关系会引出什么样的猜想，但我们明明不是因为这种关系才会走到一起的不是吗？”

“当然这不重要，别人的想法不去理会也没关系……其实是我自己有些在意，我希望能够一直以社长秘书、而不是松本润结婚对象的身份留在公司里……本来作为一个beta，这些年来我就已经一直在被质疑了，虽然我还是凭自己的能力担任了这份工作，但是我们两个的关系一旦公开，我的努力就会再次被无视了……润君你能明白这种感受吗？”

二宫和也说完不禁怀疑是不是自己太任性了，但是情绪上来就难以再收回去，于是干脆破罐子破摔，“说实话在我的设想里，其实没想过要举行婚礼来着。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周五熬夜好像负罪感会少很多！
> 
> 今天是真的不甜了dbq
> 
> 因为结婚在我看来是关系转变非常重要的节点，不出岔子在我看来是不可能的。
> 
> 就算客观条件一切顺利，当事人想法上也可能会出现分歧，所以写了这章的剧情。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为是不甜的一章所以不好意思把它送给L老师当生日礼物，但还是要再说一次祝77生日快乐呀💖

自我满足产物。ooc。

二宫和也迎来的是更久的沉默。

在他觉得似乎周围的空气似乎都变得稀薄到有点让人窒息时，终于还是忍不住开口想要妥协：“不过既然是润想要这样做的话……”「……那就这样安排吧」

“nino先别说了……我不是要逼你同意来着，”松本润截住他的话头，脸色并不好看但声音还是很温柔，“其实我最近也发现了，nino好像不是很开心的样子……其实没有那么喜欢我的安排吧。本来是想着nino怀了孕不应该太辛苦的，我又喜欢做这些规划，所以干脆什么都交给我就好了。”

“因为既然是我们两个人的事，所以不想只考虑我自己的偏好，但问起nino的意见总是‘什么都好’，我已经试着往积极的方向去想了——‘nino应该是对我的策划都很满意所以才没什么意见的吧’。明明也发现了nino真的没有那么喜欢，也经常因为日程露出疲惫的没干劲的表情，也都用最近节奏太快事情太多的理由对自己敷衍过去了……”

“……想着到了这个时候，一定不会再有什么不愉快的事情出现了，所以一直不敢去面对可能存在的问题，这种逃避的方式果然还是行不通吧——nino果然还是不喜欢。”

二宫和也想说些什么安抚语气低落的alpha，但对方所说的话让他无法反驳——尽管不完全是这次冲突爆发的原因，但确实是实实在在存在的问题，在松本润挑明后他也无法再继续假装看不到了。

他只能避重就轻地开口：“……之所以不想举行婚礼是因为觉得没必要来着，润你看，既然父母已经都同意了我们两个人的事情，我的朋友也不算多，约个时间一起吃顿饭就好了，其他的人又大作都是有工作联系的人……所以在我看来不办婚礼也没关系不是吗？”

“可是nino明明清楚我很期待的吧……”松本润几乎已经完全陷入消极情绪中了，“我知道这样不对，可总是忍不住会想——nino真的是喜欢我的吗？一直以来，好像都是我在一厢情愿地在靠近你，nino虽然并不怎么拒绝……但也只是不拒绝而已。”

“本来我觉得没关系的，这样的模式，nino既然不习惯主动的话就由我来主动好了……但nino如果不喜欢的话就说不通了，可能保持一起过夜的关系对nino来说没有什么负担，但nino是真的想跟我在一起甚至结婚的吗？如果不是意外怀孕了的话。”

“我原来一直以为即使是没有这个孩子nino也会愿意跟我在一起的，现在却有点不敢确定了，这两天还产生过‘幸好nino怀孕了’这种念头……这样的我实在是太糟糕了。”

“润君原来是这样想的吗？”二宫和也听完松本的话后颇受触动，也忍不住剖白内心，“说实话，本来这么快结婚这件事，确实不在我原本的规划中，如果问我如果在没怀孕的情况下会怎么答复，我也很难做出一个明确的回答……但现在我会这样选择是因为我愿意这样做，虽然我确实不擅长表露感情，但我喜欢润君这一点请不要怀疑。”

“反而现在更加困扰我的是，我跟润君的关系好像进展太快了，让我有一点没办法去适应润君的节奏…或者说适应润君现在在我生活中这么强的存在感和参与度……”

“并不是说讨厌润君了……只是因为最近越发清晰地感受到我们是性格完全不一样的人，我没办法想润君一样把所有事情都做到完美的程度，润你也应该不会喜欢我这样随意的生活方式……跟恋爱是不一样的吧，要一起生活的话，并不是只要互相喜欢就足以支撑的……”

“但因为也没有别的选择了，在这种情况下的话，而且看起来大家都没有什么担忧的样子，所以想着会不会是我想太多了，干脆先别去在意这些就跟着润君的安排走吧——没想到也还是给你带来了困扰。”

“既然润君已经表明了自己的担忧，我也该清清楚楚地表达出我的想法——我不知道能不能在结婚后适应新的生活节奏，因为之前还没来得及做过这样的设想……不是说我现在不想继续走下去了，而是如果现在把疑虑表达清楚的话，之后真的出现问题或许能够更好地去应对？”

二宫和也有点忐忑地说完后看向松本润，看到对方抿着嘴轻轻点了点头，他攥紧的双手稍稍地放松了一点。

“我大概能理解nino的意思了……我也觉得能像现在这样沟通清楚是更好的选择……”虽然表明了意见，但alpha看起来还有话没说完，“……可能问出来有点奇怪，不过我最后还有一个问题——之前nino跟前女友，我是说，nino有在之前交往的时候想过会跟前女友举行婚礼吗？”

“……那是不一样的润君，”二宫不想说谎欺骗对方，“你知道的，那就像社会上最常见的关系一样，只要按照一般的程序走就好了……而且都已经是过去的事情了，没法拿来跟现在做比较的，你明知道我现在喜欢的人是谁……”

“好了nino，我明白你的意思的。”松本润急匆匆地打断了他的话，脸上有笑意却不达眼底，起身过来在他额头上留下一个吻，“nino说了这么多现在也累了吧，去房间里休息一下吧。”

之后的变化二宫和也说不上是好是坏，松本润不再对他看得像之前那么紧了，有意识地给他留出了更多的自由空间，当然关心也并没有减少，该有的照料依然一样不缺，只是在行动之前会先问过二宫的意见——“nino觉得这样做可以吗？”得到肯定答复后才会继续。

婚礼的事情就被搁置下了，松本润没再提起过，二宫想他应该是默认自己不打算举办的提议了。在之后回松本家跟长辈一起吃饭时被问起了相关安排，松本润甚至帮忙打了掩护，跟自己爸妈用“我们之后自有打算”之类的理由搪塞了过去。

明明一切都按照自己的期待继续进行了，但二宫和也反而觉得有些失落起来。大概是因为两个人好像突然从热恋氛围中抽离了出来，没办法继续再以之前仿佛被爱意冲昏头脑的方式相处了，言行之间都更加小心翼翼，似乎生怕触动对方之前提到过的会感到不适的点。

松本润连跟他提到什么时间去提交入籍申请的时候，遣词造句也周全地像是预约公事，整件事情好像都丧失了那种黏黏糊糊令人心动的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天也不甜
> 
> 大段的对话可能读起来会有点烦？
> 
> 结婚真的好麻烦我先晕为敬
> 
> 这章剧情大概是矫枉过正？


	14. Chapter 14

自我满足产物。ooc。

松本润其实是有些不知所措，或许还掺了一点委屈。

在得知二宫怀孕的消息之后，他好像就一直处于过于兴奋的状态里，并迅速投入各种准备策划之中，争取让每一步都走得稳稳妥妥不出差错——到此前为止，一些似乎都如期待之中一般顺利，甚至被所能期待的更加顺利……但他远没表面上看起来的那么有把握，从一开始就是。

知道自己要成为爸爸的消息他不开心吗？不，松本润当然是开心的。他本来就对与二宫互通心意、一起生活心怀憧憬，而在他悉心规划想要两个人的关系更进一步时，仿佛上天有知，神明就这样将一个绝好的机会摆在他眼前等他拾取，而他对此绝对不可能会拒绝。

但这太突然了——他来不及像计划之中一样稳妥前进，来不及使自己与二宫和也的感情逐渐升温，像是做菜过程中灶下的火焰突然蹿高，本来准备精心烹调的料理以意料之外的速度蹿熟。松本润其实有点慌了，他仿佛被难以预料的命运所裹挟着面对迫在眼前的死线——而他不确定自己能做到最好。

之前的那句“我们没时间谈恋爱啦”，一半是在撒娇，另一半时计划被打乱时真情实感的慌张。

他本来就是即使时间充足、也会一遍遍推敲细节以求完美的人，但他现在没有反复思量的时间了，尽管看起来也一直在忙忙碌碌，在工作、照顾二宫与准备结婚上都没有放松，但在他自己的心里这些是远远不够的——原来将近一整年的准备时间在现在被压缩得越短越好，他想得越多就觉得自己能做好的越少，看起来还在掌控全局，实际上已经开始有些焦虑了。

而表面上又看起来一切都好——互表心意后二宫和也甚至能够时不时坦诚地回应他的喜欢，双方家人也都相当支持他们的关系，仿佛通向未来的路已经是一片坦途……让一直自认为运气不错的松本润也觉得自己过于幸运了。

但是真的能够完全信任命运吗？一直以来信奉“努力才能得到自想要的结果”的alpha在心里忍不住有些动摇——运气也是守恒的吧，一直被优待总有一天会出问题的吧……但现在的他承受不起任何意外，只能更加控制狂一般的试图保证所有细节都不会出错。

这种时刻往往只有二宫和也的笑颜能缓解他的紧张感，还有二宫的拥抱、二宫的味道……只有这个人是他的良药，在工作间隙对上视线时得到一个wink就能让他瞬间满电、即刻复活。每当他想到“我是在准备与这个人共度余生”，所有琐碎的事情都不再琐碎，一切焦虑的情绪都轻飘飘地变成“事情就是应该这样顺利进行的，未来的生活也将如此明快”的有希望的念头。

后来发现二宫和也似乎并不像自己一样对所有事情热情高涨，也只是告诉自己「nino现在的身体就是很容易疲惫，情绪不高也是正常的」，感觉没那么开心的时候就直接冲到书房把人给环住，把正在看文件的二宫秘书吓一跳，只是抱紧对方埋着头不说话，等对方忍不住拍拍他问“润君怎么了”的时候，再抬头给对方一个大大的笑容——“因为已经快半小时没看到nino所以我想你啦！”然后看到beta耳朵发红就能重新恢复活力。

本来他以为生活就会这样平稳地进入下一个阶段。

直到上次谈话的发生，让他突然觉得糟糕的预想变成了现实——“自己真的做得不够好，而nino甚至开始怀疑他们不适合一起生活”。

委屈一下子就涌上来了，更多的不是在怪二宫之前的不愿参与或闭口不言，而是在埋怨自己——废了那么多功夫却还是让事态变得糟糕了，又或者为什么不能预想到现状早点开始准备呢？

松本润如果有更多时间他一定不会导致这样的局面的。如果他们能有一点谈恋爱的过程的话，他就能更多地了解二宫的想法，也有余裕慢慢渗入对方的生活，让两个人都能相互适应彼此的节奏。

婚礼的事他们可以慢慢商量出两个人都能接受的解决方法，最后的结果可能仍然是不会举办，但他至少不会在情急下失态问出让两个人都不舒服的糟糕问题——其实他可以并不那么介意的。

命运似乎真的找了个大坑给他跌，他甚至觉得这场意外可能本来就是披着惊喜外衣的陷阱。

但之前平稳的生活状态已经被打破了，松本润没办法像什么都没发生一样继续，他甚至有些矫枉过正地畏手畏脚起来——二宫和也之前的话让他对自己的行为是否合适也失去了判断。

连带着对与二宫的接触也不再敢随心所欲。「nino是怎么看的呢，我们之间现在的状态」，他忍不住总想到这些，「……难道真的要以这种别扭的心情度过本该是我生命中最幸福的时刻吗？」

把秘书劝回家自己留下来加班的松本社长，在工作结束后趴在桌子上疲惫地想着。

手机的铃声突然响起，成功阻止了松本润即将在办公室打盹的行为。

是二宫和也打来的——“…润君工作完成了吗？”

“已经完成了，现在还在公司来着。nino别担心，我马上就回去。”

“不要着急呀，润君还在公司我就放心了，我就在公司楼下等你。”听筒里传来beta声音轻快的回应。

“我就马上下去。”担忧自己未婚夫的身体，松本润加快了步伐，三分钟不到就到了楼下，就看到二宫和也正在出口处里等他。

“nino你怎么回事，晚上天这么冷又跑过来一趟，”把对方的手牵过来，果然已经颇有凉意，一边心疼地握住一边还要埋怨，“我又不是什么小朋友了下个班还要人接。”

beta把手从他的手里挣出来，在他还来不及失落的时候向前迈了一步，直接扎进他外套敞开的怀里，手臂也环上alpha的腰，“这样就不会冷了。”

松本润一时呆住，这几天都没有过的如此亲密的接触让他当下有些恍惚，他不太确定地慢慢抬起双手环住怀里的人，终于觉得这个拥抱有了实感。

“其实是因为想吃拉面了，但又不想一个人去，所以润君陪我一起吧。就当是一场约会。”

松本润默默在心里吐槽「有人会在拉面店约会嘛」，但看着二宫和也兴致高昂的样子，还是心甘情愿地被带着走了。

然后就被带到了熟悉的拉面店。

“怎么样，这个包间润君还有印象吗？”

松本润环顾了一下周遭的摆设，“这是……我第一次请nino吃饭的地方？”

“润君还能记得，不错嘛，”对面的二宫吐了吐舌头笑出来，“就是那次吃过拉面后我跟润君才熟悉起来的，真是怀念啊……”

店家进来询问点单，最后问道要什么酒时被松本润打断：“不好意思，我们不用酒了，两杯温水就好……”说完后才发现自己又自作主张了，然后急忙回了头，看二宫和也没有什么不愉快的的表情才放下心来。

等餐间隙二宫不知道从哪来摸出一副扑克牌来问他，“反正现在没什么事情好做，润君要看我变魔术吗？”

松本润在知道自己的男朋友一副扑克牌玩得很是厉害，尽管知道他不会失手但每次看到表演成功也还是会暗暗惊叹，当下自然也不会拒绝这场只有两个人的魔术秀。

“那我就像这样翻牌，润君就在喜欢的时候喊停。”说着手上已经开始动作起来。

“…停。”

“停在这里嘛？”

“是。”

二宫就将牌递给他，“润君把牌记住哦。”

是一张方块K。

“记住了吗？”

“记住了。”松本润把牌背面朝上还回去。

对方拿起来示意他再看一眼“是这一张嘛？”

得到肯定答复后一边动作一边说“那我把它放到里面咯。”

二宫扫了一眼整副牌又原样合上，“润君，我现在打个响指，你抽到的牌就会到最上面来。”

说完响指一打把最上面的牌掀开——“是这张方块的King没错吧。”

“nino好厉害！”松本润虽然知道他一定会成功，但是还是忍不住出声捧场。

“还没有结束哦，”对面的人眨眨眼睛，把牌又翻了回去，“如果能把这张牌变成现实，是不是更厉害？”

“欸？”松本润一时不明所以，而对方已经把牌递到他面前了。

“请润君翻开吧。”

小心翼翼地掀开第一张，“空白的！”松本润瞪大眼睛看向二宫，一脸的不可置信。

beta伸手把牌接过去扣在桌上，笑着跟他对视，“因为已经变成现实了哦。”

“面前的润君，我们公司的帝王，不就是King嘛……”

听到自己在员工口中的外号之一松本润有些羞恼，刚刚想说「nino不要开我的玩笑啦」，听到对方又继续说了下去。

“…润君是King，至于方块(ダイヤ)呢……”

「不会吧。」松本润想着。

肉肉的手指移开扣住的牌，露出一枚镶钻的素戒。

“钻石(ダイヤ)在这里。”

松本润说不出话，他看看桌上的戒圈，再抬头看向对面的人，眨着眼睛视线又重复了几个来回。

二宫和也已经从表演的状态中脱离了出来，现在看起来表情认真又温柔。

“润君，这两天我想了很多，发现我们之间确实存在着一些问题。像是我会觉得润做得太多让一直一个人生活的我觉得不舒服，而我一直习惯性地不表露自己的心情，其实反而是在逃避相处中的责任……当然更多的是时间太紧我们还来不及更好地适应对方，所以会出现这样那样的冲突。”

“之前的状态看起来很好，但是为了维持表面上的和谐，而不去面对问题的话，是没办法长久的吧。反而是现在，承认了我们的关系并不那么完美，我在明明白白地知道我们会有矛盾和冲突之后，我果然还是喜欢润君，果然还是想跟润君一起生活。”

“润君一定没想到我会在拉面店求婚吧，在这种普通的地方……”

“——客人你们的拉面好了。”店家把拉面送进来。

二宫捂着嘴fufu地笑，在包厢的又被关上之后才接着开口，“……还会在告白的时候被打断。”

然后他绕过桌子来到松本润身边今晚第二次伸手把人抱住，“因为我觉得，生活本来就是像这样普普通通地进行着的，可能还会时不时地出些意外……请润君稍微接受一点我这种随意的生活观吧，我也会做出改变的——当润太累而没法再向前走时，就由我来靠近你……就像今天一样。”

感受到肩上的衣料似乎被濡湿，他继续说着，

“所以，请问松本桑，你愿意和不完美的二宫和也一起走向不完美的未来吗？”

他根据松本润不稳的呼吸与收紧的手臂判断对方是默认了。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就这么突然地完结了（我自己觉得还不算很突然？
> 
> 停在这个地方是之前就想好的来着
> 
> 但不知道最后有没有把想说的写明白🙊
> 
> 最后的求婚场景大家肯定都很眼熟了，会还是N本人最会👌🏼
> 
> 总之还是要先谢谢大家不嫌弃我愿意看到现在呀！💕💕💕


End file.
